


Lust for Life

by KimSlimDo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Kyungsoo, Angst, Crime, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Mystery, Smut, TopSoo, Wolf AU, bottomkai, dika, kadi - Freeform, omega jongin, triangle love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: Lycanthropes or most commonly known by humans as werwolves, are a small mythical society who live side my side with the human race. Although at first it took some time for the two groups to live in harmony together,now a days it isn't a big deal. There are still some who internally hate on the lycanthrope species,usually because of their everlasting youth,fortune,looks,ect. But there are so few compared to the human population that many don't mind. Because of their long magical bloodline the Lycanthropes race is recognized as high society and are heavily guarded.Lust For Life will be a chaptered wolfau set in the marvelous Manhattan,New York. Both of our protagonists are a part of the elite Lycanthrope community who in the life of glam and fortune will not only fall in love but suffer heartbreak.When Kyungsoo’s parents are killed in a car accident, ,Junmyeon a family's friend takes him in where he meets a small Jongin and makes a cute friendship with him but Jongin who has yet to come of age falls in love with the elder and before leaving confesses his love.





	1. Born to Die

Kyungsoo waits outside the large glass doors of the surgery hall anxiously. 

It's three in the morning,he's only wearing slippers and his sleep robe when a call from the hospital woke him. The doctor on the line had informed him that his parents had been in a car accident.

"Are you Do Kyungsoo?" A doctor stands before him,a grim expression adorns his face.

"A-are my parents okay? They are right I mean we're......  I-" He tries to control his shaky voice when the doctor's frown deepens.

"The car combusted in flames son. We did everything we could but they didn't make it...I'm sorry son." Kyungsoo slumps back into the chair,his entire brain shuts down. 

"We have contacted your parents business friend. He will take responsibility for you until you're eighteen. I'm sorry about your loss." Kyungsoo wipes his tears and nods at the doctors words. The doctor pats him on the back and stays with him until the business friend arrive.

"You must be Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo looks up to see a short but elegant man slowly walk towards him. He sits beside him and pulls him into an embrace. "Don't worry,you're not alone. We'll take care of you."

Kyungsoo looks up once again. We? Standing there as well is a young boy,with bright yet sad eyes. He seems to know what happened to him. The boy walks to him and with his small finger,wipes away Kyungsoo's tears.

"No more crying." He tells him,and that's all it took. Three simple words and a slight touch from this small boy to give his broken heart hope again.

                                     €•€

"Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo.....Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo sits up from his sleeping position,dropping the book that had somehow rested on his face. "Finally you're awake!"

"Jongin you know it's not okay to wake someone by yelling in their ears right?" Kyungsoo chuckles when Jongin huffs in response. "Where are your manners?"

"I wouldn't need to yell if you just woke up already. Dinner is ready,my father is waiting for us in the dinning table." Jongin tries to pull him off the large antique love-seat. Kyungsoo chuckles when he see's Jongin starting to get around so he stands up and pulls the both of them out of the large library in Jongin's home.

"You're so heavy,you should exercise more!" Jongin complains,looking up at the older boy with embarrassed pink cheeks.

"You little brat!" Kyungsoo pulls him off the floor and proceeds to run to the dinning hall. Jongin laughs in delight at the fuzzy feeling his stomach makes when Kyungsoo runs faster.

"Boys are you running again?" Kyungsoo and Jongin bursts into giggles as Kyungsoo ungracefully stops running and walks into the room.

"Of course not father." Junmyeon squints his eyes at the both of them before excusing the help from the room. They sit down and begin eating,small talk starting when they're not.

"Jongin dear I received a call from your school that you have not been paying attention in class,especially in Lycanthrope History. You know it's important for you to learn about your bloodline." Jongin huffs and sets his spoon down.

"Father that class is so boring. All the teacher does is talk non stop about our sacred ancestors and read smelly old books. It's not my fault Mr.Park is a hundred years old." Kyungsoo chokes on his food as he bursts into laughter.

"Mr.Park is still the history teacher?" Jongin nods his head in boredom. 

"Well now it's understandable,I had his class too and it was the worst." Jongin smiles in triumph while Junmyeon sends Kyungsoo a pleading look. "B-but still it's rude to disrupt class Jongin,besides Lycanthrope history is super cool."

"What's so cool about it?" Jongin pouts,playing around with his food.

"Tell you what,after dinner we can go back to the library and research and I promise you,you'll think it's cool." Jongin's pout disappears and instead a radiant smile adorns his chubby cheeks.

"Okay!" The eight year old then proceeds to eat his food eagerly,wanting to finish as soon as possible.Kyungsoo and Junmyeon laugh,finding the scene adorable. 

As soon as he's done he pulls Kyungsoo out of the chair and back up to the library. Where Kyungsoo picks out the best books and stories to tell.

"So back then our kind would find their mate and bond with them forever?" Kyungsoo and Jongin are lying on the expensive Italian rug on the floor,with a bunch of books surrounding them. 

"Yes back then our kind would bond to one soul and we would live with that person forever. Of course over time we kept evolving and our carnal Lycanthrope instincts are way more repressed now,but some do say that they have experienced that bond." Jongin aww's in interest. "Have you found your soulmate?"

"It's not possible for me kido,I haven't manifested into my true wolf yet,for me to find my true love I must know which place I will take." Jongin nods,he knows about the coming of age and how important it is for one to become one with their wolf.

"I think you're good at teaching Kyungsoo." The eight year old leans his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and yawns. "But cool or not I still think school is boring."

Kyungsoo laughs and picks the sleepy boy up.

"I guess it's time for bed then." Jongin protests but his droopy eyes and pouty lips say otherwise. Kyungsoo takes them to the younger's room and helps him get ready for bed.

"Kyungsoo." The boy wipes his eyes and yawns again before continuing. "I'm happy I met you. I know you must be lonely but I think you're really fun and smart."

Kyungsoo tucks Jongin in and pats his small head.

"I'm happy I met you too buddy. Goodnight." He cuts the lights and quietly closes the door. 

"Kyungsoo?" Said male turns around and faces Junmyeon who has a cup of tea in his hand. "Sorry I didn't see you there Jun." 

"You know you really have a way with my baby Nini. Ever since his cheating,good for nothing father left,he's been a hand full but you do him good." He smiles. "He's so much more behaved and cheerful."

"Believe me,he's the one good for me." Junmyeon pats him on the back. "We should head of to bed as well,goodnight Kyungsoo."

"Goodnight sir."

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo's first appearance to the elite Lycanthrope society after his parent's death,is everything he was expecting and yet more unfortunately. 

It's a stupid event,it's debutante season and only juniors and seniors of St. Peter School for Lycanthropy Youth that qualify are chosen to descend a staircase with a date. It's really for young women to make their debut as a fashionable society member and Kyungsoo isn't really attending school since he graduated early,but being chosen as a number one suitor he had no choice but to come.

"Young Master Kyungsoo over here!" "Young Master Kyungsoo who is taking over the business now?!" "Young Master Kyungsoo I'de like you to meet my daughter." "Young Master Kyungsoo I'de like you to meet my son." "Young Master Kyungsoo will you be giving away your stocks,and if so to who?"

It isn't until dinner is served that he can escape everyone's grasp. 

"I wonder where Jongin is?" He frowns thinking about how miserable he was |still is|when his parents would bring him to these things,he can't imagine how the restless eight year old is doing. He exits the large ball room and steps out to the balcony. There aren't many people out there,only a few young couples and children of course.

"Just leave him alone Yixing,  
we all know you're family is weird too!"

"Oh yeah well at least I have both my parents. My father says a home with only an omega and  no alpha is no home at all!" The boy,Yixing yells. 

"That's stupid,I have two beta moms and I have a home!" Jongin pulls his friend back and sighs.

"Sehun it's okay, it doesn't bother me." When Kyungsoo realizes that it's Jongin this kid is bothering he immediately makes his way towards them. "Besides it is my family that has taken in the cool Do Kyungsoo so beat that stupid!"

"That's right!" All three of the kids turn to look up at Kyungsoo. Jongin's face flushes in embarrassment and the other two hide behind him in fear. Kyungsoo walks closer and holds out his hand for Jongin to take. 

"The reason I chose to stay with Young Master Jongin and his father is because they're the coolest people in all of Manhattan." Kyungsoo kneels down to their height and points at Yixing.

"I want you to apologize to Jongin and his friend for being disrespectful." The boy looks at him,and at first is unwilling to do it but Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jongin,I'm sorry Sehun." The boy's cheeks are pink and he's bitting his lip waiting for them to answer him.

"It's okay,my father just says some people are ignorant." Kyungsoo smiles,proud of Jongin's response. 

"I guess it's okay if you swear to never do it again." Sehun makes a fist with his hand and the boy nods his head.

"Who's you father little guy?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I'm from the Zhang family,we're Chinese." Kyungsoo nods his head and stands up. 

"Well listen here buddy,I want you to remember this. Wether you're born alpha beta or omega,we're all descendants of the wolf. No one is better than the other,no one is less than the other. We all have a role to play in this world. Besides,who was it that freed our ancestors from captivity? Wasn't it a strong omega woman?" All three of them nod their heads.

"She was warrior Danali,she was really powerful." Yixing adds.

"She sure was. So no matter what you turn out to be,we're all special." Kyungsoo pats them all on the head before Sehun and Yixing are called in by their parents. Jongin turns to Kyungsoo and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo hugs him back and presses a light kiss on his head. "Hey you know there is nothing wrong with your family right?"

"I know." Jongin looks up at him again. "Because you're my family too, right?" 

"Right." Kyungsoo can feel a wave of tears waiting to spill on his waterline but he tries his best to fight them away. Out of all the condolences and I'm sorry's he's heard tonight,this is the realist most purist. He hugs the boy tightly one more time before heading   
in.

                                     €•€

"Jongin dear will you get a move on you can not be late once again today." Junmyeon sighs as he looks down at his watch.

"I'm coming father jeez!" Jongin huffs down the stairs wearing his private school uniform.

"Are you ready kido?" Kyungsoo is right behind him with car keys in hand and a light jacket.

"You're taking me to school!"  
Jongin exclaims,Kyungsoo nods his head which earns him another loud cheer.

"Okay let's go!" Jongin struts to the door,not before being stopped by Junmyeon.

"Where's daddy's kiss?" Jongin groans and covers his face but does as he's told and kisses his father on the cheek. "Thank you,you be good baby okay? Please don't cause trouble."

"I won't father I swear. Let's go Kyungsoo!"  Junmyeon thanks him and they all walk out of the door,with happy faces.

 

"Alright buddy here you are." Kyungsoo unbuckles Jongin before getting out to open the door.

"Thanks but you don't need to do that Kyungsoo,you're not my driver,that's Henry's job." Jongin smiles finding all of it amusing.

"On the contraire my good sir,I am your driver this morning and I will be waiting for thee here in eight hours." Jongin giggles some more until he hears the bell ring.

"That's for me Kyungsoo." He hugs him good bye before running into the school. Kyungsoo smiles as he see's the little one run. Before Jongin enters the school building,he waves over at him,which Kyungsoo copies.

"Kyungsoo?" He looks over and stares at the familiar girl walking out of the school.

"Hey Jada." "Oh my god I can't believe it's really you,I mean no one has seen you since...well since-

"My parents died yes....I have been keeping to myself." 

"I was going to say the debutante ball but yeah."

An awkward silence falls over them until she reaches for his hand. Kyungsoo doesn't push her away,he knows he hasn't told his friends much. The last time he saw them was at his parent's funeral and they didn't really find time to talk,and at that debutante ball last week but he had purposely ignored them as well.Especially Jada.

"I miss you Soo. I know you said you needed time and space but I want to be by your side,now more than ever. I mean you don't even show up to school anymore." Kyungsoo looks down at his feet,not really sure how to answer her.

"I just...I took all my courses over the summer,the school board let me graduate early." He slowly slips his hand out of hers and steps back when her face scrunches in dislike.

"What are you doing here then?" She asks.

"I'm currently staying with Kim Junmyeon,I just dropped of his son." She gasps and steps forward. "Oh my gosh THE Kim Junmyeon?! I thought he owns like half the city,well the half that your family doesn't own,plus his fashion line just came out! Doesn't he have people to do that for him?!" Kyungsoo internally cringes at the girls excitement.He wonders why he ever dated her.

"It's just a nice gesture." He answers stepping closer to his car. She nods her head,yet again silence falling over them.

"What are you going to do for your coming of age party?" She finally asks,her eyes beaming in interest.

"I'm not sure I'm going to have one." He shrugs. Usually those parties are thrown by the person's parents. His are dead and he isn't feeling that festive.

"What?! Kyungsoo you're eighteenth birthday is in four months. There is no way Lycanthrope's high society Do Kyungsoo is not throwing one."

"We'll see." Jada doesn't seem content but doesn't push further.  "Well if you do throw one I'de love to be your escort. Best with the best." She leans and kisses him on the lips before walking back into the school.

"Okay." Kyungsoo gets into his car,not fully comprehending what just happened.

                                     €•€

His coming of age party is brought up again,this time by Junmyeon over dinner.

"How's your fashion line selling? I bet it was a success." Junmyeon smiles and sets his glass wine down.

"It was perfect. The people loved it. I wasn't expecting it to sell out so soon but I'm glad I made an extra set. It feels like just yesterday in May I was planning my fall collection and now it's November and it's out and I couldn't be more happy." Kyungsoo raises his glass,starting a toast.

"To your fall collection." They clink glasses and with Jongin's juice as well. 

"Mmh." Junmyeon's eyes widen at Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo are you aware you're coming of age next year. I was so busy with my collection that I totally forgot your 18th birthday is in January I had no idea you were going to leave us this soon." Junmyeon pouts,reaching for Kyungsoo's hand. "I don't think I'll be able to live without your amazing voice and care for my baby."

"Wait, Kyungsoo is leaving!" Jongin drops his spoon making a loud clank against the plate. The smaller boy looks at his father and then at Kyungsoo with watery eyes. 

"Yes my dear. He'll be an adult soon and take his place in his family's business." Jongin doesn't like that response because he stands from his chair and runs out. 

"Oh dear." Junmyeon stands but Kyungsoo motions for him to sit back down. "I'll go."

Kyungsoo walks down the long hallway,all the way down to Jongin's bedroom. He slowly opens the door and coos when Jongin is sitting on the floor,a large penguin plush squished between his arm and chest that Kyungsoo bought him,which Jongin claims looks exactly like Kyungsoo, balling his eyes out.

"Nini please stop crying." He crouches to sit beside the kid. Jongin looks up and outstretches his arms for Kyungsoo to carry.

"Ah." Kyungsoo chuckles and caries the heavy kid onto his lap,and caresses the top of his head. "Y-you aren't l-leaving right?" 

Kyungsoo nods his head slowly as he wipes away Jongin's tears.

"I'm sorry Nini,but I'm no longer a kid anymore. I'm going to manifest in my wolf soon and I have to take over my parent's company." Jongin's sobbing slowly starts decreasing and he looks up. "But it's not like I'm going far away,I'll still live in the city and I'll get to see you all the time at those boring parties like last time."

Jongin doesn't look convinced but he stops crying. He stares at Kyungsoo and hugs the penguin plushy close before nodding his head.

"Will you come visit me?" He asks. Kyungsoo smiles and pulls him in a hug. "Of course I will,you can even come over to mine and we can play video games and stay up all night."

"Okay." Kyungsoo cheers and whispers an excited 'yes' at his response.

"You'll still be with me forever right?" Jongin looks at him with watery eyes,how could he possibly say no to him. "Of course Jongin."

"Promise?" Jongin takes out his pinky finger,his eyes round and pleading. Kyungsoo curls their pinky fingers together. "Promise."

This seems to make Jongin feel better since he's smiling and returning to the dinner table.

Junmyeon doesn't comment instead he sends Kyungsoo an impressed stare which Kyungsoo responds with a wink back before they all return to their food.

 

                                     €•€

Junmyeon immediately see's to his party planning. They only have two months left to get everything done and Kyungsoo is just happy all he has to do is say yes or no to something.

"Kyungsoo your suit,it would be an honor to custom make yours,if you let me of course." Kyungsoo stands up from the chair and embraces Junmyeon.

"Of course you can,and the honor would be mine. I really don't know how to thank you for all of this. Please let me pay." Junmyeom pulls back and pinches the bottom of his ear. "You can not! This is a gift not only to you,but to your parents. They were there for me during my divorce when I had no one to turn to. They made me who I am today so the least I can do is make their precious son a party." 

"You're right,I'm sorry." Kyungsoo smiles as he rubs his ear and Junmyeon goes back to showing him all his progress.

"Wait what's that over there?" Kyungsoo points at a whole bunch of paper balls up on the table behind him.

"That was Jongin's 9th birthday plans. When I showed him he said he just wants a sleepover here." Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders in disappointment. "I had this whole theme planned and he just threw it away." 

"He's just growing up and slowly changing into a teenager. He'll get embarrassed over everything you do,you'll see." This makes Junmyeon's frown even deeper. 

 

                                     €•€

Junmyeon is finally done planning after the holidays. The only thing left to discuss is...

"Your escort. Do you have someone to be your escort?" Kyungsoo looks up from his book and sighs. He really didn't have much of a choice,not after what happened that day.

"Wonderful,that means everything is complete." Jongin then enters the room,his school bag in hand.

"What's an escort?" He sits beside Kyungsoo and waits.

"An escort is a person accompanying you on your big day,almost like a date but much more serious. They share the first dance with you and they present to you the sacred knife for your ritual." Junmyeon explains. "It's usually someone really special special to you,someone important in your life,I'm happ you have someone like that Kyungsoo."

"Huh...oh yeah." He says unsure if that's how he see's Jada. Jongin face turns gloomy after hearing this. Kyungsoo has someone special and it's not him. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon notices the distressed look on his face.

"Oh don't worry honey,when you grow up and you'll suitors lined up to be your escort." Jongin looks at his father and shakes his head. "I don't want them, I already picked my escort, it's Kyungsoo,because I like him."

Both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo chuckle in amusement at his words."Of course dear."

"We'll be together forever right?" Jongin leans his head on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"That's right."

 

                                     €•€

On the twelfth of January,it finally happens. Kyungsoo shifts for the very first time at midnight. His screams and growling wake the entire house up.

Junmyeon quickly shifts,to help him get through it. He leads him out of his room and takes him up to the green house. Sadly living in the city they don't have a near forest to run in,but this will do for now.

Junmyeon looks into Kyungsoo's eyes,he's scared and confused. Junmyeon,being an omega, cuddles in his,still small wolf form and releases hormones to calm him down. They stay like this for the entire night.

Kyungsoo wakes up in a different bedroom in the morning,his entire body aches and he feels dirty.

"Hi." He turns to his side and at the end of the bed is Jongin looking at him with a worried expression.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo asks,his mind a little hazy from earlier.

"You shifted last night and father helped you out. Said you did a great job but that you would be in a bit of pain all day." Kyungsoo stares at Jongin in amazement. He couldn't believe it was finally time. Time to leave this small but nurturing family he dares call his own and take care of what used to belong to his parents.

"You should take a bath,the help has prepared one with these cool colored water things.It smells nice too." Kyungsoo tries to sit up,his face scrunching up in pain,but he manages and drags his body to the bathroom.

"I have school so I probably won't see you until later tonight at your party. So good luck." Jongin hugs him before running out the door.

Kyungsoo undresses and slips into the water "Ahh yeah,good luck to me."

                                     €•€

Jongin looks around the large place with awe eyes. Everything looks extraordinary,even his own suit his father insisted he make for him.

More and more of the Lycanthrope society are arriving. He waves his hand when he see's Sehun walk in.

"Hey." Sehun hands his coat over the doorman and they walk inside. 

"Wow you said your father made all of this?" Jongin nods his head. They sit at one of the tables.

"Are you sad that Kyungsoo is leaving?" Sehun asks.

"He's not leaving,he's moving out there's a difference." Sehun doesn't seem convinced about this though.

"Jongin there is no way Kyungsoo is going to visit you everyday. He's going to be busy,besides he might even get a boyfriend or a girlfriend." Jongin glares at his best friend.

"No he's not!" He whines. "Kyungsoo wouldn't do that."

"Really,Kyungsoo is a gentlemen,he's an adult now,you're still a kid Nini." Jongin is on the verge of tears,he hadn't thought about it that way. But Kyungsoo promised.

Loud classical music starts playing,and the lights slowly dim down only leaving the large center staircase illuminated.

Junmyeon walks down first,saying a few words about Kyungsoo and how great he is until the music resumes again for him.

Kyungsoo walks down the stairs with a pretty girl on his arm. They both look so happy. The white light follows them to the center of the ball where everyone begins applauding. Jongin doesn't,instead he stares at them both as they begin to dance.

"See I told you." Sehun whispers in his ear. Jongin stands up from his seat and runs out.

"Oomph!" Jongin falls down on his butt. The boy he bumped into is tall but doesn't look much older than he.

"Hey you okay?" He asks,Jongin shakes his head and begins sobbing. "Oh shit did I hurt you?" 

Jongin continues to cry,so the boy picks him up from the ground.

"H-hey don't cry please,how about I take you to...get hot pretzels!" Jongin looks up at the boy,he knows he shouldn't go out with strangers but he doesn't want to be here anymore. The stranger holds out his hand and Jongin takes it.

"I know a really good place that sells them just down the street. My name is Taemin by the way,what's yours?"

"Jongin." As he leads them,Taemin looks down to give him a smile. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." Jongin wipes his eyes and soon they're in front of the little stand. "Two sweet pretzels please." 

Taemin passes him one and they start walking back to the party.

"Are you okay now? Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Jongin shakes his head. "You didn't hurt me,I was already crying."

Taemin holds his hand and gives him a smile.

"Well whatever it is,I'm sure you'll be fine." When they get back,the party isn't that loud. "I wonder what's going on?"

As they enter they see police cars parked outside and detectives questioning people inside. Junmyeon is crying and Kyungsoo is comforting him.

"Father what's going on?" Junmyeon looks up and gasps when he see's him.

"Jongin thank god!" He's pulled into his arms in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe! Where were you?!"

"I went to eat a pretzel with him." Jongin points at Taemin, who waves his hand. 

"I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have but he was crying and I bumped into him. I'm Lee Taemin,I'm also a Lycanthrope,I apologize." Taemin’s parents also pull him into their arms. "What's going on?" 

"The Chan's son was kidnapped earlier today and later found dead just a block from here. It's a hate crime. We're being hunted again." Taemin’s mother explains, fear resting in her eyes.

"Are you sure? It could of just been a coincidence." She shakes her head. "No,there was a note in the little boy's jacket explaining their motives. They want to get rid of our children before they shift. Which is why we were so worried about you too."

"Why were you crying buddy?" Kyungsoo asks Jongin reaching to hold him,but Jongin steps back and hides behind his father. His eyes trail down to the girl he's holding hands with. Kyungsoo looks a bit shocked that the boy rejected him.

"Well the good thing is that everyone was found. The bad news is we don't have a lead and this is only going to get worse." The detective continues. "The city will provide security for your homes and social events but I suggest you keep your children safe."

The rest of the night is gloomy and quiet. It's only during the ritual when everyone seems excited. They all want to know what Kyungsoo's wolf is.

As he slits his palm over the warm crystals on the alter in the middle, the entire room goes silent as the fumes and spilled blood do their magic. Finally a large lower case a appears over him.

"Alpha." Everyone applauds and cheers to the new Lycanthrope. They all seem to feel better and the party continues. 

Jongin avoids Kyungsoo the best he can, choosing to hang out with Taemin instead. He finds out that he's fourteen and his parents were also friends with Kyungsoo's. It isn't until Kyungsoo says goodbye to that girl that he comes to talk to him.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Jongin nods his head. Kyungsoo doesn't make a move to touch him,he just stands there.

"So I got you a present for your birthday. It's really cool." This seems to get his full attention because Jongin's finally looking at him. "Your father said you can come with me to get it."

"Okay wait let me say goodbye to my friend." Kyungsoo watches as Jongin hugs Taemin goodbye before walking back. "Okay let's go."

 

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo and Jongin enter a building Kyungsoo calls The Palace Hotel.

"Is this your new home?" Kyungsoo nods. Jongin giggles a little,finding it fun that this hotel can be a home. The elevator comes to a stop. Kyungsoo takes out his keys and they enter. "Come follow me."

The place is big and spacious,having a clear view of Madison Ave out the windows.

"Over here Jongin." Kyungsoo is standing in front of a room but hasn't opened it yet. 

"Close your eyes." Jongin obeys,he can hear Kyungsoo turn the knob on the door. "Okay open them."

It's a large room with a TV and game consoles. There's a bed and two bean bags. It's a cool room.

"It's yours. For when you come over." Jongin smiles and looks around the room closely."It's really mine?" 

"Yup." Kyungsoo smiles when Jongin looks at everything in amazement. Jongin finally runs to hug him. "Thank you Kyungsoo.... I love you."

Jongin looks up at him,waiting for a response. Kyungsoo swipes his hair aside and smiles "I love you too buddy."

And that's enough to make Jongin forget about everything earlier. They play all night and when it's time to sleep,Jongin wishes everyday could be like this........it isn't.

 

                                     €•€

Year after year they grow farther apart. Kyungsoo becomes incredibly successful and starts opening more hotel businesses all across the country,sometimes even abroad. They text every once in a while mostly. Sometimes only on special holidays or birthdays.

But as the days they meet grow slim,Jongin's feelings only grow bigger. It's not his fault if everywhere he goes he see's his face plastered on magazines,the internet,even times square. He's not a little kid anymore. He knows what his feelings mean and what he wants. Over the past five years,he was able to come to acknowledge this crush on Kyungsoo and be okay with it. The only person that knows besides him is Sehun. 

"I swear Sehun I'm going to die if he comes out with yet another photo shoot." He stares hard at the magazine in his hands. "I miss him."

Sehun stares at him with judging eyes as he plants a kiss on the page. "You should just tell him how you feel so you can get over with it. You lool pathetic kissing this."'Sehun snatches the magazine and throws it behind him. 

"Hey you jerk!" Jongin walks over to get it. He picks it up and dusts it before pulling it to his chest. "And I have confessed..sorta."

"You were eight that doesn't count." Sehun rolls his eyes. "Fine I'll do it!" 

"Good,but you have to look perfect he's finally coming home for the holidays. You can tell him then." Sehun shows him the article on his phone and Jongin starts sweating. 

"Okay."

                                     €•€

Jongin looks at himself in the mirror once more before walking down. His father had invited Kyungsoo over for dinner,and although nervous,he's so excited to finally see him in person again.

"Oh Kyungsoo you look amazing." He can hear his father gushing already. He smiles when Kyungsoo is finally in his view. "And you've brought Jada with you,how marvelous."

Jongin stops walking. He can feel his entire plan break into tiny little pieces. He brought her here. He brought her to THEIR home.

"Jongin?" "Jongin is that you?"

He can hear both his father and Kyungsoo calling for him. He walks inside,and Kyungsoo gives him a side hug.

"Hey buddy,wow you're so big now. Your father tells me you're turning fifteen next month."   
Jongin nods. Junmyeon gives him a look but Jongin ignores him. "Well let's all sit,dinner is served." 

To say that things are awkward right now is an understatement. 

"Jongin are you feeling okay? You seem kinda..." Kyungsoo starts.

"Kinda what?" Jongin snaps.

"Um different." Kyungsoo finishes.

"How would you know I'm acting different when you hardly pass by anymore." Jongin frowns. "What you've forgotten your way to 5th Ave now that you've seen the entire world?"

"Jongin!" Junmyeon scolds him with his stare.

"I know I'm sorry I feel terrible I just...I've been really busy." Jongin scoffs,earning another scolding from his father.

"I guess what I'm about to say won't fix things up either." Junmyeon turns to Kyungsoo. "What is it?"

"I'm moving to California for four years. The business expanded and they need me on site. The first big project will take fours years to finish so I think it's best if I move." Jongin can feel his eyes burning so he doesn't move them from the untouched food on his plate.

"That's wonderful news my boy. Although we sure are going to miss you." Junmyeon congratulates him. Jada hugs Kyungsoo's arm and says. "I know right,good thing I'm going with him."

"Wow even better,at least he won't be alone." Junmyeon turns to look at Jongin."Don't you have something to say?"

"Yes. I think it's a great idea. Have a nice fucking trip!" He stands up from the table and storms off.

"Oh dear,please forgive us. I don't know what's come over him." Junmyeon stands up but Kyungsoo tells him to stay. "I'll go."

Kyungsoo follows behind him,stopping in what used to be his old room. He see's Jongin crying on the floor once more, he's reminded of a similar time back in the day. "Jongin can I come in?" 

"No! Get out!" Jongin stands up to push him out,but Kyungsoo holds his hands.

"Jongin what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Jongin pulls free from his hold and steps away from him.

"Because of you,you jerk!" He wails.

"Me? What did I do? I barely got here." Kyungsoo defends himself.

"Exactly you asshole! You broke your promise!" Jongin whimpers. "Y-you broke it and now that you're finally home,you're leaving again!"

"Jongin I don't understand. Whether I'm here or in California,we'll always be family." Kyungsoo walks forward but Jongin steps back.

"You're so stupid!" Jongin cries, furiously wiping his face with the backs of his palms. "You don't get it."

"Well help me understand. Please I want to know what I did to y-"

"I told you I loved you!" Jongin yells,his wet and puffy eyes meet Kyungsoo's intense brown ones. "All the time I showed you how I felt and you betrayed me not only by leaving but by picking her!"

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything,instead he let's it all sink in. 

"I-"

"Had no idea,I know." Jongin wipes his face,he can feel the older's burning stare.

"Jongin I never meant to hurt you, well at least not intentionally. I just...I don't see you that way. I love you like family,and I thought that's what you meant. I feel the same way, you're like a little brother to me." Jongin starts to cry again. "Please don't cry." Kyungsoo leans forward to touch his face but Jongin slaps his hand away.

"No don't touch me. We are not a family anymore,we never were a family. I want you to leave, I never want to see you again!" Kyungsoo doesn't understand how a few words from a fourteen year old can hurt him as much as they do but seeing Jongin crying like this is even more painful to him.

At this point,both Junmyeon and Jada are upstairs. Junmyeon walks over to Jongin and hugs him tightly. "I think you should go."

"Right." Kyungsoo's eyes are sad and red,he looks up at Jongin and Junmyeon. "It was good seeing you both again."

He stares at Jongin,who's face is buried in Junmyeon's chest.

"Goodbye Jongin." He whispers, he waits to see if Jongin says anything back but he doesn't so he leaves.

Junmyeon raises Jongin's face and he plants a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm so sorry I should've noticed sooner. There there,first heartbreaks are always the worst."

"I hate love." Jongin sobs. "I hate it I hate!"

"I know my dear,love can be so cruel." Junmyeon sings his son to sleep that night and the next and the next until he stops crying about Kyungsoo. Until he thinks maybe he's gotten over him.

Even Jongin thinks that too since it doesn't hurt to see his name or face online or in the paper anymore. Until of course he meets him in person.

                                     €•€

Jongin wakes up at midnight on January 14th,to excruciating pain and in a wolf's body,his wolf.

"Jongin!" His father enters the room,a large smile on his face. "It's okay,it's all going to be okay just wait." 

Junmyeon shifts and takes his son up the green house,where he stays with him all night until morning.

He did it,he's finally eighteen. The moment all Lycanthrope's are waiting for,it's finally here.

"Jongin dear hurry now,you don't want to be late for your party." Comes his father's voice.

"I know!" He looks at his face in the mirror and smiles before slipping into the bath. Six more hours until his life can finally begin.

 

                                     €•€

"Taemin I just landed last night,I really don't want to go out tonight!" Kyungsoo glares at his energetic friend who's dragging him into his car.

"Oh come on,it's your second night back in your city and you want to sleep?! No we're going to this party!" Taemin starts the car and just like that they're going farther and farther away from his home.

"I hate you." He spits. Taemin just shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

"Trust me,you'll have fun." He frowns and shakes his head. Not likely,he hasn't had fun in years. He stares out the window and a small smile creeps on his face. He missed his city. California just isn't the same,he missed the cold air,the people,even the distinctive pollution smell of Manhattan.

"Okay we're here." Taemin hands over his keys to the valley driver and pulls Kyungsoo to the entrance.

"What's this party for again?" Kyungsoo asks,handing over his coat to the workers.

"Coming of age party." Taemin answers before they enter. "Oh good it just started." They quietly make their way to a table just before the lights dim.

"Thank you everyone for attending this special night." Kyungsoo's eyes widen when he realizes who's up there talking. "It means so much to our community that we continue with our traditions instead of hiding once more in the shadows. But enough with the heavy,I'd like to introduce you to my son,Kim Jongin."

Junmyeon steps down,and out comes Jongin,dressed in black and gold. The diamonds around his neck and wrist sparkle as the shinning light hits them. He looks ethereal as he makes his way down the stairs,alone. It seems he skips the dance part.

He can hear other people also admiring Jongin's beauty. He looks so different,so grown up to Kyungsoo.

"The ritual is next." Taemin whispers. 

A tall and handsome man walks up to him and hands over the knife. Jongin slits his palm and let's his blood fall in the altar. He waits anxiously and nervously for his sign to appear,that he closes his eyes.

"Omega." Jongin looks up and there it is,the omega symbol floating on top of him before vanishing. Everyone breaks into cheers,Jongin turns to hug his father and then his friend,Sehun.

"Oh my god!" Jongin smiles and toasts with the rest of them. "I'm so happy."

"You'll make a beautiful omega,my dear." Junmyeon kisses his cheek before facing the crowd. "A toast to my son,Jongin."

"Jongin!" The celebration to an omega is always grand,with them being the only ones able to carry Lycanthrope children. 

Taemin stands up to cheer before drowning his champagne down. "Let's go congratulate him."

Kyungsoo wants to protest but Taemin is pulling him with him.

"Jongin hey,I'm so proud of you!" Jongin turns around and flashes him with what Kyungsoo considers the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. "Taemin I'm so happy you made it."

Jongin leans in to hug him,as he opens his eyes,he makes direct contact with Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo tries not to cringe when Jongin's smile turns sour.

"Hi..Jongin." Taemin turns around and his eyes furrow."You guys know each other?"

"Kyungsoo? Oh my is that really you?'" Junmyeon has spotted him and to his surprise pulls him in for a hug.

"Wait I'm so lost." Taemin looks at Jongin and then at Kyungsoo. "How do you two know each other?"

"Uh." Kyungsoo and Jongin make eye contact again,and this time it isn't Jongin who shies away, it's Kyungsoo. 

"Tell him Kyungsoo,how do we know each other?" The look Jongin has on his face is one he's never seen before. It's confident,it's alluring but most of all there's hatred. Jongin is definitely not the same boy from four years ago,and Kyungsoo doesn't think he's welcomed in Manhattan anymore.


	2. 2.In My Feelings

"Well!" Taemin eagerly presses, completely oblivious to lthe thick tension in the room.

"Tae you're so nosy." Sehun rolls his eyes when their friend frowns. 

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, turning his head sideways. "I don't mean to pry, it's just you guys are both my friends and I-"

"It's fine Tae, I'll tell you. When his parents passed away,my father took him in. He lived with us for a year and a half." Jongin answers plainly and Kyungsoo almost flinches at the cold look Jongin gives him, but it bothers him.

"Wow talk about a small world,Jongin how come this never came up,I mean I talk about Kyungsoo all the time." Taemin crosses his arms in confusion. 

Kyungsoo makes eye contact with Jongin but quickly looks down at his neck. The brat is really playing this indifference game with him. 

"Because I love hearing you talk,that's why." Jongin teases,making Taemin blush up to the tips of his ears. Kyungsoo stares at his friend before turning to Jongin.

"Well I'm just glad you remember me at all,although how could you not with that eventful goodbye we had." Jongin's jaw tightens and he resists the urge to ball his fists,something both Sehun and Junmyeon say he does when annoyed.

"Of course how could I forget. After four years of no contact whatsoever you show up at our doorstep without a single courtesy gift but instead with a stranger that I hear fell into a serious drug problem down in sunny California." Jongin retaliates back. "I do hope she's recovering. Last I heard she was in hiding in the Hamptons.It would be a shame if the only family you have left were to pass."

Jongin knows he's crossed the line,but the disgusting ball of words just slipped out of his mouth. He can tell because Kyungsoo's once playful eyes quickly sadden. 

"Jongin." Comes his father's voice. Taemin doesn't hide his shocked expression,and Sehun although more composed,leans in to pinch Jongin on the arm. 

"You were my family." Kyungsoo frowns,voice low and deep, dripped in hurt. "You and Junmyeon."

"Exactly,were. That word no longer applies for us." Stop. Stop it. Stop talking. Jongin's brain and heart are fighting inside him. 

"Oh Kyungsoo dear, don't listen to this silly boy,he's just a little cranky you arrived without telling us." Once again his father saves his face. "You know you'll always be family."

"Thank you." Kyungsoo smiles,but it doesn't reach his eyes. "And I apologize for the lack of communication. That is entirely my fault."

"All is forgiven, I'm just glad you're back home." Junmyeon hugs him again,giving him an extra squeeze.

"Hey guys you ready to go,the limo's out front!" All five of them turn to the handsome outsider who comfortably walks towards them. He quickly reads the mood and stops in his tracks. "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"Classless as ever Zhang,when will you change." Comes Sehun's snobby response. "Bitchy as ever Oh,when will YOU change?!" He teases back,earning himself a glare.

"No you didn't Yixing,we were actually leaving already let me just say goodbye to my guests and we can leave." Jongin steps away to do just that,and Sehun quickly follows.

"Well I must also leave to see the guests." Junmyeon smiles. "It's good to see you my boy."

"Likewise Jun." Once he's gone Taemin turns to Kyungsoo. 

"Dude what did you do to Kim Jongin?! He's the sweetest person I know. He's an angel,even looks like one too." Kyungsoo raises his brow in distaste at the flattery Taemin is showing Jongin.

"You sure know a lot about him,Taemin." Kyungsoo sighs and turns to watch Jongin smile at the guests. His smile hasn't changed a bit. 

"Well yeah he's one of my best friends." Taemin pouts,playing with his 'very' interesting watch.

"Yeah like anyone believes that Tae." Yixing jokes,making the tall beta blush even deeper. All three of them shut up when they come back.

"Okay let's go." Jongin orders,facing his back to Kyungsoo.

"Please be careful Jongin,only go to Lycanthrope clubs,remember legal age to drink here is 21, they will kick you out and I'll have to pick you up at the police station." Junmyeon nags,fixing his son's coat.

"Aw Jun you forget they have immunity when they're out with me!" Taemin takes out his FBI badge and makes a silly piece sign. Sehun scoffs and Jongin just laughs.

"Still,you can never take too many precautions." Jongin huffs in frustration at his father's nagging. "Can we leave already father?"

"All right." A dangerous look flashes Junmyeon's face and Jongin groans. "Hey I have an idea. Why doesn't Kyungsoo tag along? That way you two can catch up."

"Sorry we only made reservations for four." Jongin quickly announces,Junmyeon glares at him. "I'm sure the club won't mind if Do Kyungsoo were to pass by."

"Father we're going to Oaks,you know how snobby they are,besides there's no room for him in the limo." He weakly adds. That entire sentence made no sense.

"It's okay,I'm actually a bit tired from my flight. I was thinking of just staying home tonight." Kyungsoo looks down at his watch and then at Jongin. "Have fun."

"Obviously,I don't need you to tell me that."  Jongin shrugs his shoulders childishly.

"Sorry Soo I was hoping you would stick around to hang,now I feel bad for leaving you on your night back." Taemin rubs the back of his head in shame.

"I'll be fine Taemin,I'm not a child." When he says that last bit he stares directly at Jongin.

"Taemin today please." Jongin calls,the three of them already halfway to the exit. "I'm coming! Well see ya Kyungsoo."

Taemin runs to his friends and wraps his arm around Jongin's waist,which earns him a bright smile. Kyungsoo doesn't know why he's mad for,the fact that Jongin seems to hate him now,or the fact that Taemin can thoughtlessly touch Jongin without receiving a deadly look.

And this leads to yet another question. Why does that anger him? What is Jongin to him now?

"Kyungsoo." He turns around to face Junmyeon. "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

"Sure."

                                     €•€

As soon as they arrive the club,Sehun orders Taemin and Yixing to find their table before dragging Jongin into the restroom.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jongin winces at how loud his best friend yells at him. "I mean do you want him to like you or not?!" 

"I know I fucked up." Sehun's angry expression softens when he hears his friend's cries. "I just....it all happened so fast. I didn't want him to see how in love I still am."

Jongin stares up at Sehun with his teary eyes and he pulls him in for a hug. 

"Okay enough crying." Sehun rubs his back and pats his face dry before reapplying his smudged makeup. "Today is your day,so let's go have fun,let's forget about him and drink and dance and just have fun."

Jongin nods his head,that cold anxiety slowly demising inside him. "Okay."

Sehun pulls him back out and he see's the boys waving at them from their table. As they pass through the club,many MANY beta and alpha heads turn,eyes ogling the two omegas.

Sehun returns the stares with a sultry wink,and Jongin lick his lips. He knows they're all here to look for a suitable partner. This club is for Lycanthrope and only Lycanthrope. Anyone who is anyone hangs out here.  Of course Jongin only wants the ONE,but he knows how to have fun.

"Finally,what were you guys doing?!" Yixing whines,letting them sit in the middle of the booth. "Oh let me guess it's probably just omega stuff."

"We were gone for five minutes you dick!" Sehun hisses,kicking the alpha on the leg with his boot. "Ow fuck,damn it Oh!"

"Jongin I got you a martini." Taemin passes the drink to him and Jongin smiles. "Thank Tae,you're the best."

"I say we make a toast." Sehun starts,his glass raised high in the air. Other tables have turn to  stare,some toasting with them. "To Jongin,for once again proving that omegas are the superior role."

Sehun's toast earns many howls from fellow omegas and he smirks loving the attention. He turns to stare at Yixing who has a teasing smirk on his face.

"To Jongin!" They all chug down their drinks,quickly ordering a next round. Jongin takes shot after shot,he even finishes a sugary margarita to topple it all off,but the night is still young.

"Let's dance." Jongin clumsily pulls his friends to the dance floor. They follow him happily and the start getting it,sometimes bumping into the others but no one minds when they see them.

Jongin giggles when a fast EDM song comes on and Taemin goes crazy. His laugh only gets stronger when he slips and falls on his butt.

"Oh my god!" Sehun groans in mortification and Yixing goes to help his friend up. Jongin continues to laugh his ass off,not before drowing another tequila shot.

"I think it's time we head home." Sehun sighs,he pulls Jongin away from the bar,to the boy's dislike,and leads them outside to the car.

"Mhh no it's cold I wanna stay!" Jongin pouts and turns around to head back in but Sehun stops him. "No no we're going home."

Sehun puts on his jacket and then Jongin's making sure every button is closed. "I swear your father is going to kill me." 

"Shit finally." Yixing wipes the sweat from his face,he managed to push a sleeping Taemin in the car. "Let's go."

 

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo watches as Junmyeon,himself,pours them both a cup of warm tea. Junmyeon slowly passes it to him before sitting down across from him in the parlor. "So my dear tell me,how have you been?"

Kyungsoo blows on the tea and sips before answering.

"I've been fine. I mean the company is doing great,I was able to close the deal to make it go international in Asia,I was able give so many people jobs and school opportunities. I mean it's great." Kyungsoo sips on his tea again,avoiding Junmyeon's stare.

Junmyeon sets down his tea and walks to Kyungsoo,he pulls him up and then hugs him tightly.

"Oh my child,I'm so sorry." He starts. "You must have felt so alone these past few years. I sincerely regret the way we parted that day. I'll tell you truthfully,I had no idea that my Jongin felt that way. I thought at the time that the best thing for my son was to show I was on his side but I forgot that you are also my son." 

Kyungsoo let's his head fall onto Junmyeon's small shoulder. He's craved for a warm safe touch since he left. This feels like home,finally.

"As a token of my regret,I insist you live here for a while." Kyungsoo steps back to face him.   
"Jun it's okay I have my hotel down the street,I can just stay there." 

"Nonsense,you need home cooked meals and family around you,you will stay here,were you belong." Kyungsoo smiles and nods his head in agreement.

"Perfect,I will have the maids prepare your room then." After that they talk about personal things. Kyungsoo tells him how lonely he really felt and how much he just wanted to come home. They don't talk about Jongin,although they both know it's only a matter of time.

"Why that little brat is not home and I have yet to receive a call or text." Junmyeon stares at his phone and then at the cold wind pushing the tree branches against his windows. "It doesn't help that the tea made me sleepier."

"Go to bed,I'll wait for him." Kyungsoo suggests. Junmyeon grimaces. "I don't know."

"It's fine,if he doesn't get here in an hour I'll go look for him." This seems to convince Junmyeon. "Very well,goodnight then."

"Goodnight Jun." 

 

                                     €•€

As they arrive Jongin's house,Sehun asks the driver to dim the lights.

"Yixing you're going to help me sneak him in." Yixing raises his sleepy head and whines. "Why can't Taemin do it,he's done it way more than I have,he has experience."

"Because Taemin is pissed!" As the car stops,said male wakes up and looks out the window. "Hey that's Kyungsoo's car!" Before falling back on the leather seat.

"What?!" Sehun looks at Taemin and then at the unknown car parked in Jongin's driveway. 

"Well are we going to do this or not?!" Yixing sighs getting out of the car.

"Change of plans,I'm taking him by myself,you guys stay here and wait for me." Sehun leaves a passed out Taemin and a confused Yixing in the car as he struggles to take Jongin up to the front.

"Come on love gods please,bless these idiots." Sehun prays. He knows he's taking a risk,Kyungsoo might be asleep or Taemin is wrong and he's not even here,only an angry Junmyeon waiting for him ahead.

He unlocks the front door,peeking his head in first. There's no one not even the help. Well it is almost 3 in the morning.

"Shit Jongin." Sehun pulls his friend up and down the hall. He skips the kitchen and heads through the parlor. Junmyeon's never in there only when guests arrive.

"Jongin?" Sehun freezes abruptly,dropping Jongin on the floor. "Oh damn."

Kyungsoo turns on the light to help. "Sehun right?"

"Uh yeah." Sehun stares as Kyungsoo easily picks Jongin up. "So where to?"

"He's still in the same room." Sehun sasses,raising his eyebrows.

"Right." Kyungsoo carries Jongin,careful not to bump his head on the walls and doorways. He let's Sehun open the door and turn on the light.

"Hey so I have somewhere to go,could you please make sure to do these things before he sleeps." Kyungsoo places Jongin on the bed and stares at Sehun in confusion. It's early morning, where could Sehun possibly be late to?

"What things?" Sehun takes out a large velvet bag and places it on Jongin's attached bathroom sink. He starts taking things out and explaining. "This is to remove his makeup,this you put after,it's a moisturizer. Brush his teeth and make him drink water,undress him and put these silk pj's,oh and don't forget to put his sleep mask for his eyes."

With that Sehun leaves without hearing a conformation.

"Please." He closes his hands together and kisses the top before staring up at the sky. "Please for him."

He stands there for a while until he thinks he should head back.

"So did you get caught?" Yixing asks,Sehun winks at him and makes a shh noise with his finger. Taemin turns in the car,scratching at his head before snoring. "Alright let's take this monkey home." 

 

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin and then at all the products displayed on the sink.

"Hmm." Jongin groans and wipes at his face,pulling on his clothes in discomfort,still half drunk.

"Okay okay." Kyungsoo opens the clear bottle and wets the soft towel,before gently cleaning Jongin's entire face. He laughs when Jongin's lips pucker up when he removes the smudge gloss from them. 

Jongin tosses and turns,wanting to roll on his stomach but Kyungsoo pulls him back.

"Stay still." Kyungsoo finishes his face and pats the soft cream all over his now fresh face. He quickly runs to the bathroom and grabs a toothbrush and loads it with paste. He comes back to see Jongin sitting up.

"Hey you awake?" Jongin nods his head.

"You think you could change and brush your teeth yourself?" Jongin nods his head again and clumsily walks to his bathroom. Kyungsoo decides to stay to see if he needs any help.

Ten minutes later Jongin walks out,a few buttons undone and others wrongly buttoned on his top but still cleaned and dressed.

"All done?" Jongin nods and gets into his bed.

"Here." Kyungsoo helps him put the eye mask on his head. "Thanks." 

Kyungsoo turns off the lights,only leaving on a dim lamp.

"Goodnight." He turns to leave but a tug on his shirt stops him. "What is it?"

"Soo?" Jongin asks,almost afraid it's really him. Kyungsoo kneels down and tucks him in. "Yes it's me."

"Soo...." It takes him a while to continue,maybe it's the alcohol,or his sleepiness but the words he mumbles next surprise him. "I missed you." 

Kyungsoo's heart aches as those warm eyes look up at him.He wants nothing more than to turn back time and do things better. He misses their friendship and their closeness,but he knows that's selfish of him because he doesn't share those same feelings."I missed you too kido." 

He pats his head before leaving the room. As he heads to his room,many thoughts run through his head. He loves Jongin and Junmyeon, there's no way he's loosing them again. He can't,he won't.

Maybe giving in to Jongin's love isn't so bad,it's not like he doesn't love him,he could make him happy. Kyungsoo ignores the guilty feeling running down his chest,his desire of never wanting to be alone again overpowering it. Whatever he decides to do,he knows someone is going to end up hurt. And right now he doesn't want it.

 

                                     €•€

"Holy fuck." Jongin sobs in pain when he wakes up. His head is pulsating in pain and his stomach feels empty yet full. He looks around in his room and then at his clothes. "How did I get home?"

Hazy memories of last night come to mind. One minute he was laughing at Taemin and the next......Kyungsoo!?

Jongin sits up in his bed,quickly regretting it when his head throbs. He remembers seeing Kyungsoo....here?! 

"That's impossible!" Jongin tries to calm down and concentrate on the events of last night. Whatever happened,there is no way Kyungsoo actually helped him get ready for bed,right?

"I must have dreamed it." Jongin concludes. He does his usual morning routine before heading to the kitchen.

"Oh Jongin dear I see you're alive." Comes his father's snappy scold. "A simple text would have been suffice you know."

"I'm sorry dad we just lost track of time,I didn't want to wake you." Jongin reaches for a tea cup and a bagel. 

"Hm yes well I should thank Kyungsoo for seeing you home then." Jongin nods his head in understanding. He just wants to stop his father's nagging....... "Wait,what did you say?" 

"I said I should thank Kyungsoo for seeing you home." Jongin freezes in place and looses his grip on his cup,letting it drop and break on the floor. "Jongin what in the world?!" 

"Good morning." Both Jongin and Junmyeon turn to see Kyungsoo entering the kitchen. Kyungsoo sends him a smile,one Jongin does not repay. 

"What is he doing here?!" He yells,pointing an accusing finger at Kyungsoo.

"Jongin please do not start with this." Junmyeom calls in a maid to clean Jongin's mess.

"I apologize for the intrusion Jongin,but your father invited me to stay." Jongin sends him a glare,that warm look from last night completely gone from those brown eyes.

"You stay out of this!" Jongin hisses.  
"This is a family discussion!"

"Jongin enough!" Junmyeon raises his voice. "This is my house and I can invite anyone to stay here,anyone I desire, wether you like it or not Kyungsoo is staying because he is family." 

"Not to me." Jongin frowns,he pushes past both of them heading back to his room.

"Jongin wait!" Kyungsoo stops him mid hallway. "I understand your anger with me but please I want to get passed this. I want to be friends again."

"We were never friends Kyungsoo!" Jongin sighs. "I never saw you as a friend,so we can never go back to that because it never existed."

"Of course we were friends Nini,we told each other everything we just had a little bump that's all,but I'm sure we can over come it."

"A little bump?A little bump?! My love for you was not some little bump you asshole. It was real and pure and you never got it!" Jongin cries,dropping his entire cold demeanor. "Now you think you can come back and act like nothing ever happened when I'm dying on the inside with just the mere thought of you,and you want me to get over it? Tell me Kyungsoo do you feel the same way I do?"

"Jongin I-"

"Tell me!" Kyungsoo looks down at the floor and shakes his head. "No." 

"That's what I thought." Jongin whispers. "Just please stay away from me. Don't give me false hope. Don't be cruel to me. Help me get over you."

"I'm sorry." Kyungsoo answers. "I understand now."

And just like that,the small ray of hope Jongin felt broke like that tea cup,into tiny little pieces,impossible to repair.

€•€


	3. Beautiful People Beautiful Problems

Living in the same space with the person he begged to stay away from is becoming extremely hard for Jongin. Even more so when said owner of the home isn't being cooperative. 

"Nonsense,I have invited you to live here and you will stay,Jongin is not the man of the house I am." Kyungsoo drops his shoulders in defeat,having lost once again.

"Now go unpack your things and come down for dinner,I won't begin unless you and Jongin are present." Junmyeon walks into the kitchen leaving Kyungsoo standing there awkwardly.

Eventually he does as he’s told and washes up for dinner. When he goes back,both Jongin and Junmyeon are seated.

"Finally." Jongin mutters under his breath.

"Sorry,I was washing my hands." Kyungsoo sits down and they all start eating.

"Don't worry my boy,eat up." They eat in silence for a while,neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo having anything to say to each other.

"So Jongin dear have you looked in to the job offers I emailed you earlier today?" Junmyeon brings up. "I know you said you wanted to take a year off and travel but it's never too soon to think about your future."

"I have father but they're all bland. I don't see why I can't just work for you at the studio making designs or even modeling." Jongin complains,playing with his food. 

"I already told you,Nini,I'm new to the fashion industry and I don't trust anyone yet,I don't want any harm coming to you now that those mysterious Lycanthrope killings have resurfaced. I will feel better if you applied for a Lycanthrope only workplace." Kyungsoo looks up from his food and frowns. "The killings have started again? I thought they were called off?" 

"Oh yes,two omegas were slaughtered in Brooklyn last night. It was a disturbing sight. The entire community is terrified to leave their own homes. It's horrible." Junmyeon frowns. He turns to his son. "We were all advised to keep our guards up,which is why I fuss over you so much my love."

"I'll be fine father I'm always careful." Jongin grabs Junmyeon's hand. Junmyeon smiles and holds it tight. 

“I just wish there was a safe place I could trust them with you my love.” Junmyeon turns to look at Kyungsoo, and slowly a realization reaches his mind. “Wait, Kyungsoo? What about your business? Aren’t your headquarters based here in the city?”

“Uhh yeah.” Kyungsoo can feel the blazing state from Jongin but there’s no lying to Junmyeon.

“Well then that settles it, Jongin can work for Kyungsoo!"

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin choke on their food at Junmyeon's suggestion. "Father are you mad?!" 

"With all due respect Jun,I don't think that's such a good idea." Kyungsoo speaks up,trying to shake off Jongin's deadly glare.

"Enough already." Junmyeon raises his voice to shut them both up. "Jongin will work with you and that's final,understood!"

"This is so unfair!" Jongin gets up from the table and storms up his room only to come back down with a jacket and his keys. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"I'm spending the night at Taemin’s!" Jongin yells,before slamming the door shut. Junmyeon sighs and slumps back into the chair. "I'm sorry Kyungsoo,you see he's on the verge of ending those retched teenage rebellious years. He only gets worse the older he becomes. And it doesn't help I raised him into a rich snob."

"It's alright,and I apologize for acting like a teenager myself. I promise I will find a spot to put Jongin in." Junmyeon thanks him and they continue to eat.

€•€

Taemin opens his door after repeated banging with long strides, a look of confusion adoring his face. "Jongin?"

"Tae!" Jongin wraps his arms around his thin friend and sighs dramatically. "My life is ruined."

”Ok l-let's get inside." Taemin pulls Jongin into his home and down onto his sofa. "What happened."

"It's terrible Tae. My father has decided I must work for that insufferable jerk Kyungsoo!"  Jongin pulls on the poor fringe of one of Taemin’s throw pillows. "Not only has he humiliated me emotionally but now he'll have the power to do it physically! It's just unfair."

Taemin sits there awkwardly,not really knowing what's going on. "Um did Kyungsoo do something to you?"

"Yes." Jongin looks up at Taemin with crocodile tears in his eyes. "He broke my heart,that's what he did,and just when I was in the process of getting over him,my father not only forces the dick to live with us but now I have to see him at work too!" 

"Well that explains things." Taemin walks to his kitchen and prepares him a cup of tea. "I mean not the part where he broke your heart, who could possibly to that....but just the reason you dislike Kyungsoo. I had no idea."

Taemin walks back to hand Jongin the mug full of hot tea. "I just didn't know how to bring it up when all you would talk about is how cool your Kyungsoo friend is...thanks."

Jongin sips his warm drink and rests his head on Taemin’s shoulder. "Is there anyway I can come work with you?"

Taemin laughs and flicks Jongin's forhead playfully. "Well if you have a bachelors degree hidden somewhere in your closet and you recently did intense years of FBI training then yes by all means you're hired."

Jongin pinches his arm in revenge for the teasing. "Jerk!" 

"Ow! Damn Jongin." Taemin,still laughing,rubs his arm. "Oh come on,it can't possibly be that bad. I mean he's always been nice to me."

"It's not about niceness or rudeness. I just don't want to see him everyday knowing he wants nothing to do with me. I don't think my heart can take it. Have you ever felt that way?" 

Taemin nods and looks down at Jongin. "Many times."

"And were they pleasant?" Taemin shakes his head. "You see? I swear the universe is out to make my life a living hell!"

"Well listen. If it really is as bad as you think it is,I can get you a job at my mother's makeup company. It's an all Lycanthrope company so your father can be at ease and you will be away from Kyungsoo,but I'll only get you the job if you at least give this one a try for let's say a month. If you make it then I can do it for you...So do we have a deal?" Taemin offers his hand for a shake,and,hesitantly,Jongin takes it. "Fine,but just one month!"

"Deal." Taemin rubs the top of his head and chuckles.

"You're the best you know. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Taemin smiles and tries to ignore his own heartbreak. "What are friends for."

Jongin slowly starts to fall asleep until he knocks out on his sofa. Taemin picks him up and tucks him into his bed. He moves a few strands of hair from his eyes and smiles. "You kill me Kim Jongin."

He walks out of his room and sets up his laptop on his kitchen table,having brought work home. The entire Bureau is in chaos,trying to pinpoint the recent Lycanthrope killings with the past ones.

They know they're hate crimes,and that they want to get rid of the children and the omegas who carry them,but they have yet to find a lead.  Taemin rubs at his tired eyes,but quickly recovers when his eyes land on his bedroom door. 

He has people he wants to protect,he can't afford to slack off,not now.

€•€

The next day,Jongin returns to his house at noon,Taemin having left breakfast ready for him and a note saying he had to step out to work. Jongin had tried to stay at Taemin’s place as long as he could. He cleaned his room and kitchen until there was nothing left to do. So he got into his car and drove to his home. 

"Master Jongin you have returned." Helga,one of Jongin's maids greets him at the door. "Would you like to eat?"

"No thanks El,I wanted to know where my father head out to,I don't see his car?" Helga takes his jacket from his hands and closes the door behind him. "Master Junmyeon went out to check on a little dilemma with a model uploading pictures wearing his clothes before the actual show day."

"Oh,that means he might be late." Helga gives him a judgey stare. "Master Junmyeon was very upset last night,he cried out for you many times."

"Uh how dramatic. And he asks where I get it from." Jongin walks up the stairs to his room,Helga on his trail. "I told him exactly where I was going. It was one night. And can you blame me?! He decided on something that I wanted nothing to do with!"

Jongin walks down the hallway,passing his fathers room,when the guest bathroom door swings open and out comes a naked,WET,Kyungsoo with only a thin short towel covering his parts. Jongin stares at the man's upper body with greedy eyes. 

Tiny droplets of water fall from his hair down to his neck and chest. And his arms,he could live in those arms forever. His erotic fantasy is cut short when Helga screams in horror at the sight

Jongin's entire face turns bright red when Kyungsoo turns their way. Who gets equally embarrassed,clutching on the towel clumsily.

The entire room goes silent as the tiny white towel falls to the floor. Jongin stares right at it...his eyes bulging at the sight. "Holy shit."

"Master Jongin don't look!" Helga quickly covers Jongin's eyes with her hand,closing her eyes as well."Mr.Do if you could please make sure to leave the bathroom completely dressed,that would be most appropriate !" 

Jongin can't contain it anymore and he bursts into laughter,clutching his chest as his chuckles intensify.

Kyungsoo doesn't know if he's more elated or mortified,but when he hears and see's Jongin laugh like that he can't help but feel happy.

"Well?" Comes Helga's pleading voice.

"Ah y-yes I'm leaving." Kyungsoo rushes to his room,closing the door behind him.

Helga puts her hand down and opens her eyes,glad to see he's gone.  "Master Jongin we must never speak of this ever."

"Okay." Jongin continues to laugh all the way to his room. "Oh my god,I just saw Do Kyungsoo naked."

"Oh my god,I just saw Do Kyungsoo naked." He repeats,sitting down on his bed. Picking up the closest magazine to him, Jongin begins to fans his face. "Please body don't do this to me."

He knows with this,he has amazing spank bank material for an entire life time. Jongin quickly undresses and decides he's going to take a cold shower to calm his nerves. "It's so big."

He shakes his head and starts the water. He's really going to have to try harder to get over Kyungsoo. "Harder..." 

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo has been sitting on his bed,still naked,wondering how he's ever going to face Jongin and poor Helga ever again. He knows he has to apologize to both of them,but they saw him naked.

"And Jongin laughed at me." He looks down at his own body and he starts to feel a tick of annoyance. Did Jongin not find his body attractive? Is it too bland,just like those job offers he read? 

He's too immerse in his thinking that he barely hears the knock on his door. The door opens after the fourth knock.

"W-wait!" Helga walks through with a set of clean folded clothes in her arms.

"Oh heavens!" She covers the view using the clothes. "Mr.Do does it give you pleasure being completely naked in other people's home?"

"I'm so sorry Helga I didn't hear you knocking." Kyungsoo quickly puts on a robe and takes the clothes from her. "Thank you for these and again I apologize."

"Right. Well I also come to inform you that Master Jongin will be waiting for you in the parlor to discuss this job matter in thirty minutes." She nods her head and walks out.

Kyungsoo sighs in exhaustion and begins to dress. He's going to have to start locking his door,if he doesn't want anything like this to happen again.

When he's done he looks through this new project files he's working on. He tries to pick a perfect job for Jongin,but he doesn't really know Jongin’s recent interests enough to choose in such short time. 

He ends up re reading all hundred of the files and when he finally takes a break he see's he's ten minutes late. "Oh shit!"

He runs down to the parlor and finds a very calm and collected Jongin doing what seems like sketching in a grey notebook. Not wanting to disturb him,he slowly enters the room,sitting at the far end.

"It's about time you got here." Comes Jongin's bored voice. 

On the other end of the room,behind a doorway are Helga and her young niece Misty,spying on the two men.

"Do keep your breathing down?!" Helga scolds her. Misty closes her mouth and frowns. "I'm sorry they're just so gorgeous,I think they make an adorable couple."

"Mhh it would seem like it? but that does not mean he's suitable for our Master Jongin." The two continue looking at the scene before them.

"Oh yeah sorry I lost track of time." Kyungsoo stands up from the chair and sits closer to Jongin. "You draw?"

"A bit. Just to calm my nerves. Usually I do it right after I experience something traumatic." Two distant chuckles can be heard,making them both look up.Both Misty and Helga close their mouths and take cover behind the wall.

"Uh yeah sorry about that." Kyungsoo awkwardly laughs. "I thought you weren't going to be home till later."

"Hmm." Jongin continues to draw until Kyungsoo sits right beside him on the sofa. He reaches out a hand and asks. "May I?"

Jongin hands it over and Kyungsoo looks at it in awe. "Wow it's beautiful,is this a house you own?"

The drawing is a large victorian style home with elegant pillars all around it. "No,it's my dream home."

"You mean you came up with the design yourself?" Jongin nods. "Do you only have exterior drawings? Or have you done the interior too?"

"Turn the page." Kyungsoo does so,there are drawings of every room in the house,from bedrooms to closets. All with very defined and distinctive designs. "Jongin this is amazing."

"Thanks." Kyungsoo's gaze trails up to Jongin's face and he stares at the neutral look in his eyes. Kyungsoo smiles,liking this mature and different side of Jongin he hadn't seen.

"You know,this makes my look for a perfect job for you easy. I have this new project here in New York. I volunteered to construct a new orphanage building in Brooklyn. I want it to be different but fun and I think with your help I can make that happen. What do you say?" 

"Ugh say yes." Misty whispers,clutching her duster tightly in anticipation.

"A smart man never rushes into a decision,Master Jongin knows this." Helga adds her two cents but to her surprise-

"Fine." Jongin takes his notebook back and stands up. "I mean do I really have a choice,my father has decided already so."

"Well yes,but that doesn't mean it can't be exiting for you. I can put you in the architecture team. It covers simple things like the colors for the walls,the pattern on the carpets or floors,to more complex structures and overall the mood of the room." Kyungsoo stands up as well. "Who knows maybe you'll really like it and decide to go into architecture design for your future."

"We'll see." Jongin tries to act nonchalant as he takes it all in. He's curious where this job is going,and seeing Kyungsoo working,no matter how much he verbaly says he'll hate it,does things to his heart. "Okay well I'll see you in my office Monday morning at 9:00am sharp then." 

"Okay." Kyungsoo offers his hand and Jongin stares at it. He feels like he's been getting into many promises and deals lately,but he shakes it,quickly pulling his hand back. He takes his things and walks back to his room.

He's actually kinda looking forward to this now. If only he knew.

                                     €•€

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌚


	4. 4. Get Free

Jongin struggles to wake up early in the morning. He knows he'll be late if he rolls back to sleep and the last thing he wants to do is give Kyungsoo an excuse to treat him like a kid.

So with all the strength he can manage, Jongin drags himself off his bed and to his closet, where he already has an outfit ready.

Somehow he's dressed and even dolled up with a bit of light makeup just to go that extra mile,show Kyungsoo how serious he is.

Jongin looks at his reflection once more before leaving, waving off a smug Junmyeon irritably.

 

Entering the large DO building, Jongin tried not to let it intimidate him. He'd walk past it so many times, never paying it notice since he's used to living by skyscrapers but actually entering and seeing it all makes Jongin feel small.

He shakes off his nerves and walks up to the large front desk where a pretty blonde beta is working. "Good morning, I'm Jongin coming in for a job with Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin knows the women heard him but at the lack of response he clears his throat and repeats his sentence. 

Finally she looks over at him and inhales before asking him to repeat his name. After several tries she lets him past the desk and to the elevator, rolling her eyes as she leaves.

"What was that?" Jongin whispers to himself, finding it odd that the beta didn't even recognize him. In all of his short 18 years of life, he's never been treated that way,and the worst part is yet to come. 

When he finally makes it to Kyungsoo's office,there are people watching him,whispering to their colleagues. Kyungsoo opens the door before him and greets him with a smile.

"Jongin hey,come in." He closes the door behind him and they both sit down. "How was your morning? I hope the time isn't too early."

"It was fine,and no the time is fine." Jongin still doesn't know how he should treat Kyungsoo. They're not friends,well at least not in Jongin's eyes,but he also can't disrespect Kyungsoo anymore now that he's technically his boss.

"That's great. Well I have the architecture team waiting in a conference room,they're all excited to meet you." Jongin seriously doubts that,but he puts on his best smile as Kyungsoo leads them to the room.

As Kyungsoo enters the room everyone stands  up to greet them. Jongin follows Kyungsoo and they all sit down.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Jongin nods his head and faces them with a smile. "Hello,I'm Kim Jongin it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"He will be working with us for the orphanage project. So I ask that you give him all the support he needs." And before Jongin can stop him,Kyungsoo is walking out the room leaving him alone.

"Wow, THE Kim Jongin, I don't recall reading about you earning your Bachelors on TMZ." Everyone in the room snickers, and Jongin turns to look at the person who said that. Apparently Kyungsoo forgot to tell him that everyone who works for him are also assholes like him.

"Because I don't." Jongin responds calmly, looking around the room to the stink eyes staring at him. "Actually all I have is a high school diploma."

"Impressive." The same beta women speaks up, flipping her hair back. "I mean it's not like you rich kids need to finish school anyways since daddy can buy you into any job you want, right?"

"What?" Jongin doesn't know what to think at this point. This is not what he signed up for. He's also a bit confused as to why everyone in the room are non shifting Lycanthrope and why they’re speaking to him this way when he is!

"Oh! Maybe he is good at something, I mean Mr. Do isn't keen on lazy people, you must be really talented, if what the weekly said about you omegas is true I doubt you're a slog in the sheets."

A beta man makes a vulgar motion with his hand and tongue insinuating he slept with Kyungsoo. The entire room bursts into laughter and all Jongin can do is stare down at his hands. It's not like they're wrong. Maybe he didn't sleep with Kyungsoo for the job but he sure doesn't qualify for it.

"I know I'm no where near entitled to this job but I will try my best to make this building a home for these kids." He finally speaks up and this time the entire room is throwing daggers his way. 

"Try your best? Do you know how long we had to wait to be in this position? We had to work our asses off and even then some of us didn't make it,but then filthy east side omegas like you come around and drive shifters like Mr.Do crazy and boom you have the job." They all stand up from their seats. "We're going to make today a living hell for you,there's no way you're working here."

Jongin watches as they all leave to meet with the other office workers. Probably to tell them what just went down.

He wants to cry and give up and leave,maybe even call his father and get them all arrested but he knows he can't. Because then he'll be acting exactly like they said he was. And Kyungsoo would see he's still the same child from back then. 

So Jongin stands up straight,fixes his suit and walks out of the conference room.

"Aren't you afraid he'll tell on you?" He hears them whisper as he heads for Kyungsoo's office.

"Naw this one is weak, he’s an omega ." Jongin scoffs and turns to stare at them before walking into Kyungsoo's office.

"Oh Jongin how was it?" He asks,looking up from his laptop.

"Amazing." Jongin tells him through gritted teeth. "You have the most pleasant workers I've ever met."

"Great. I'm glad everything went well. Your office is beside mine so feel free to come in whenever you want." Jongin looks over at the large single office and almost dies then and there. 

"Hey is it okay if I just sit with the rest of the workers. I don't want to come off as..entitled ."

"But you are entitled Jongin." Kyungsoo teases, and Jongin swears that hurt more than any of the vulgar words his co-workers said, he guesses he shows it because Kyungsoo is quickly apologizing.

"Shit, I'm sorry I meant it as a joke. Of course you can sit wherever you like."

"Don't be, you're not wrong." Jongin answers, slowly standing up from the chair.

"Jongin really I-"

"Forget it Kyungsoo." Jongin shrugs, looking away from Kyungsoo's brown eyes.

"As you wish." Kyungsoo sighs, and reaches for a file from his desk then hands it to him. "These are suggestions from some of the kids that will be living in the building. I want you to go through all of them and come up with a cohesive design by the end of the day." He goes back to his desk and takes out a box from under it with sketch books, pencils, pens and even pastels. "This is all you'll need for today."

"Thank you." Jongin balances it all on his arms. 

"Look Jongin I'm-"

"Is everyone here non shifting Lycanthropes?" Jongin interrupts curtly, swaying towards the door.

"Huh? Oh-Yes. Usually all shifting Lycanthrope have their own businesses but yes you and I are the only ones." Jongin looks down at his things before asking. "And omegas?"

"Well we had a lot at the beginning, but for some reason they all decided to quit." Jongin rolls his eyes,yeah he wonders why. "The only one left is Baekhyun,he's really cool,but anyways about earlier."

"Enough." Jongin sighs. "It's fine. Don't feel pressured to be nice to me just because my father is back home wishing for all of us to go back to the old days when we sang kumbaya together. Seriously don't. I'm honestly not expecting anything from you so just...let's just act casual. Don't over complicate things."

Jongin begs in his head for Kyungsoo to just dismiss him already so he can drop the tough guy act and go cry in the restroom.

"Ok.” Kyungsoo sits back down and Jongin leaves before he can show his true emotions.

He spots Baekhyun quickly and walks to him.

Jongin sets his things down and takes everything out. He places two small photo frames,one with his father and one with his friends. He stares at them and slumps his head on his desk. What did he just get himself into.

"Hi,I'm Baekhyun." The omega pets him on the back and Jongin easily relaxes under his touch. 

"Hey, I’m Jongin.” Jongin looks up to see a short but pretty man smiling down at him. 

“I know!” Baekhyun blushes and looks down at his feet. “I mean- sorry it’s just...you’re like a celebrity and I’ve been following you on Instagram since I was 10. I’m sorry that was embarrassing.”

Jongin chuckles at the cute omega and reaches to hold his hand, “Don’t worry, you’re adorable.” 

“Wow that’s.” They both laugh as Baekhyun freaks out again.

“So you're the other and only omega?" Jongin asks.

"Yeah,I'm sure you've noticed why there are so few of us." Baekhyun points at the architecture team and makes a fake puking noise and face. "They're horrendous."

"Tell me about it. I barely left out of there without balling my eyes out. Why do they hate omegas so much?"

"Well because omegas are now considered as equals to the shifting community and must be treated with the same respect,you know the new law.”

“Of course we're also invited to all of the upper east side events and galas. They hate everything about Manhattan. Of course if you invite them to it they'll stop complaining,they're a bunch of hypocrites." Baekhyun sits down beside him and pats him again. "Just ignore them,that's what I do."

"Thank you, that means a lot.” Jongin huffs and turns around to see his co-workers whispering to one another. “I’m a bit confused, do they not know that shifting omega’s exist?”

“They do?” Jongin is a bit shocked and taken back at Baekhyun’s confused look.

“Of course there are, I’m one.” Jongin explains. 

“I have never met one, and I’ve read everything about you and I’ve never known that.” Baekhyun’s words sink into Jongin and he stays quiet for a while. He supposed he’s never really spoken about that part of him but surely other omegas have.

“Do you mine keeping that a secret for now?” Jongin asks and Baekhyun nods his head. "Don't worry you can trust me."

“You’re sweet I-“

"Hey pretty boy." A tall beta that was in the meeting with him slams a mug in front of him. "Go be a dear and fetch me some coffee."

"Wow has your stupidity disabled you to do it on your own Max?" Baekhyun sneers,pushing the mug back. “Do you even know who you’re talking to?! Jongin is an elite omega you dumb fuck.”

Max frowns but pushes the mug again. "I wasn't talking to you,my pretty fairy and I know who I’m talking to. New York’s golden omega treasure. But omegas are just that, they’re the weaker sex, and no matter how hard this new society tries to convince us other wise, an omega, is nothing.”

"Are you insane?! And what the fuck did you just call me and Jongin?!” Baekhun hisses. 

Jongin sighs, knowing this isn't going to lead anywhere but a fight, he grabs the mug and walks towards the break room.

"You see that Baekie." Max starts, laughing in surprise. “That's how omegas should be. Submissive and quiet."

Jongin can feel his wolf growling to come out and stand up for him and Baekhyun but he doesn't want to cause a bigger scene. When the coffee machine is done he pours the black coffee into the mug. He walks out to everyone staring at him. What he doesn't notice is the beta woman's leg in his way. "Oops."

"Shit!" He feels himself trip forward and all of the hot coffee falls onto his clothes and hand.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun runs to his side. "Come on let's go to the bathroom."

As they leave they hear snickers coming from all around the room. 

"Freaking jerks." Baekhyun quickly runs Jongin's hand under cold water and takes off his clothes to see if any of his skin there is burned. "Well it looks like your hand took more of the coffee,your stomach seems fine."

"It's the suit,it absorbs liquids." Baekhyun hums and tries to wash the dirty stain on his button up. 

"I can't believe them!" Baekhyun fumes. "We're so getting them back!"

"It's fine,if we get revenge we'll only make things worse." Jongin stops the running water and dries his hand. He then takes his clothes and shakes the water off before putting them on again."But they hurt you,and ruined your cute clothes we need to report them.”

"Not we shouldn’t, it’ll only make things worse. It's nothing,see my hand is fine." Jongin shows him his hand and then buttons up his suit. "Look no harm done."

"Damn you're a really nice person Jongin." Baekhyun huffs. "If I were you I would get all those assholes fired."

"I'm not nice,I just have a goal I want to accomplish. So I need to stay focused." Jongin pats his clothes before walking back out. 

Surprisingly the office is quiet,but that's because Kyungsoo is walking around their desks. 

"Oh Jongin,I see you've met Baekhyun. How is everyone?" Jongin turns to look at his coworkers,all of them wearing worried expressions on their faces. "They're cool."

"That's good news,everyone keep working hard,remember this job is really special." Kyungsoo pats Jongin on the back before walking back to his desk.

"Nice knowing you're not a snitch pretty thing." Max winks his way. "Sorry about the coffee,maybe we can go get one together after work."

"Suck a dirty dick Max!" Baekhyun growls before pulling Jongin to their desks. "I swear he has no shame."

"Let's just work." Jongin sits down and starts with his work,the cute suggestions of the orphans clearing his negative day. 

Jongin can’t help but chuckle at their ridiculous needs. 

They must have an indoor amusement park with mechanical dinosaurs and food stands of popcorn and cotton candy. "Oh boy."

Surprisingly the rest of the day goes smoothly,just a few degrading remarks from Max and his best friend Derrick. Some deadly glares from Veronica the beta,but the rest of the office just keep to themselves,of course when something funny the,three white devils say,that’s what Baekhyun calls them,joke around they laugh along,and all of this goes unnoticed by Kyungsoo.

It's finally time to leave and Jongin couldn't be happier. "Hey Baek I'm going to the restroom for a bit but don't leave. I want to trade info."

"Aw Jongin you're the sweetest I'll wait here." Jongin walks into the restroom,does his business,but before he leaves the stall he hears two male voices talking about him and Baekhyun.

"So you really gonna lay that omega?"

"Oh fuck yeah. Those filthy omegas should know their place. My father taught me so and his father as well. This new omega law is fucking ridiculous,especially for these foreign ones."

"They're Asian American dumb ass."

"Same shit. Just a bunch of privileged omega sluts that's what." 

"You're wild Max."

Jongin can feel his entire body heat up in rage. He can feel his wolf dying to break free and scare Max to death. But he doesn't. He waits until they both leave to get out wash his hands and get his things.

"Thanks for waiting." Jongin takes out his phone and asks for Baekhyun's number and social media accounts."Okay my turn."

Jongin tells him his number and accounts,even his address if he ever wants to stop by. "Thank you for treating me kindly,and for standing up for me. I don't know what I would of done without a friend."

"We omegas gave to stick close,it's what we do." They hug tightly,Jongin feeling really happy he has him. "Well I should go,my friends are waiting down the block. Hey you should come we're going to dinner."

"I wish I could go but I have overtime today,I promise I will next time." Jongin nods his head and hugs him again before walking out. 

As he walks down the busy street, Sehun's car comes to view. He rushes towards it,the door already open for him. "Hey guys."

"Hey love." Sehun sends him a kiss before driving the car out to the street. Taemin wraps his arm around him and Yixing pats his head from the passenger seat.

"So Jongin how was your day at work?" Jongin looks at his friend's smiles and curious stares and he can't contain it anymore. He bursts into tears.

                                     €•€

 

Kyungsoo leaves his office,excited to see what Jongin has come up with. He looks over at his desk and see's no one.

"Does anyone know if Jongin left already?" Kyungsoo asks his workers. Baekhyun opens his mouth to answer but Max beats him to it. "You mean the pretty boy? Yeah he left already."

Kyungsoo glares at Max,not liking the degrading tone he just used. "His name is Kim Jongin,Max. Mr.Kim for everyone in this office. Or has everyone already decided on another name?"

He stares at all his workers in displease,waiting for an answer. "Well?!"

Veronica stands up from her seat,wanting to get things off her chest. "Honestly Mr.Do with all due respect we've all been wondering what is the status of your relationship with him. I mean we have been dying to get this project started. Some of us have even sacrificed our lives for it and you bring in an omega who doesn't even have a a background on design or architecture to the team?!"

"I don't see why I need to explain myself to any of you but Jongin isn't any regular omega. He's apart of the elite shifting lycanthrope community." The shocked and even some scared expressions make Kyungsoo glare even harder. "Yes, that means he has the ability to shift. Max you called him a pretty boy but against you? That pretty boy could rip your throat open in a blink of an eye. Veronica, yes he may not have much experience but his father is Kim Junmyeon, who owns the entire east side,including the land where the new orphanage will be placed,land he graciously gifted to me so that I had more recourses to hire more workers. He and his father are dear to me. Listen very carefully now,anyone who disrespects him disrespects me. If any one of you hurt him, you hurt me. I won’t hesitate to get any of you fired and blacklisted,understood?!"

Everyone answers with a yes sir and stay standing until he leaves the room. Baekhyun stares at all of their shocked expressions and chuckles.

"Well let's just hope for your sake Jongin doesn't tell him what went down today or maybe getting fired is the least of your worries when he's a shape shifter." He grabs his folder and heads to the conference room,not without teasing them of course. "Aooh mother fuckers."

                                     €•€

Jongin sniffs into the tissue Taemin hands him. They're parked outside their favorite restaurant waiting for Jongin to explain his outburst. "Jongin love tell us what happened to you?"

Jongin sighs and starts explaining. His friends let him talk,never interrupting him until he's done.

"That's it,turn this fucking car around!" Yixing yells,Sehun agreeing as he turns it back on. "No guys please. The last thing I want is to make the problem worst."  

"But something has to be done Jongin." Taemin frowns,his entire body also on the verge of just shifting and hunting them down. "Not only do they sound bigoted but dangerous too. What if they lay their hands on you and your friend? Tell me who they are I'll have them arrested."

"No I'll be fine,I just had to cry and let it all out. It's no big deal just a bit of hate that's all." His friends don't seem convinced but don't press on the matter. "Well let's go eat,I'm starving."

Jongin gets out the car,his friends following behind. Sehun walks closer to Taemin. "You gonna investigate them?"

"Hell yeah." Yixing smirks before pulling Sehun back by his side. "Hurry up slow pokes!"

                                     €•€

When Jongin finally gets home he see's Kyungsoo and his father talking while drinking tea.

"Jongin hey." Kyungsoo smiles and pulls him down to sit beside him. "I wanted to come home together but Baekhyun told me you had already left."

"Oh yeah I went to eat with my friends." Junmyeon walks over to press a kiss on his cheek. "Darling,how was your day?"

Having told his friends everything,made it easier to lie to his dad. "Fine. It was surprisingly short."

"Well good,I don't want you to push yourself too hard." Junmyeon kisses him again,before leaving them two alone.

 

"Pst auntie they're alone again." Misty watches from behind the large flower arrangement in the hall. Helga makes her way beside her,the both of them spying.

Kyungsoo scoots in the love seat,setting his tea down before facing Jongin.

"I really hope you did have a good day. You know you can trust me right?" Jongin notices that Kyungsoo is too close,and yet he doesn't hate it or move.

"I know. But today was fine. It was great." Kyungsoo stares at him intensely, wanting to read him closely. Jongin can smell his cologne from here,having to control his desire of just pushing his face in his chest. Maybe it's all the crying he did or Kyungsoo's distinctive alpha smell but he feels his entire body droop in exhaustion. "I should go wash up and get ready for bed,but thanks for today." He gives him a small smile before standing up and heading out.

Kyungsoo sits there,confused and aroused..aroused? Was that really Jongin's natural smell or is it the tea. Either way,this warm feeling he just felt has never occurred until now. What's going on with his body? Why did that tiny smile make his wolf howl in pleasure. Why does he want Jongin?

 

"Oh yes,yes auntie it's happening." Misty cheers quietly as she watches Kyungsoo's internal battle. Helga frowns and crosses her arms. "Fine you win this round but surely Master Jongin will think clearly after a goodnights rest." Helga walks back into the kitchen,cleaning up but Misty lingers. "There are no more rounds. I've already won. They want each other."

 

                                     €•€

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Even in the Lycanthrope community there is a hierarchy that divides them into two groups. There are the ones on top like Kyungsoo and Jongin who are descendants of half human half wolf and have the power to shift. The second group are others who carry the same Lycanthrope DNA but can not manifest into their animal form.*


	5. 5. Black Beauty

Jongin inhales and exhales in his car, smiling down at his friends encouraging messages on his phone.

After some short meditating, he enters the building, expecting the worse.

He makes eye contact with the receptionist who before took forever to let him in. But now, the beta gives him a large smile and a genuine "good morning". Jongin smiles back,a little startled at her behavior.

"Good morning." Jongin slowly makes his way to the elevator and stares into space as he processes what just happened.

The light ding of his arrival on the top floor breaks him out of it and now he dreads to walk out.

Jongin travels straight to his desk, a bit bummed that Baekhyun isn't in yet.  He can see Max get up from the corner of his eye and he dreadfully waits for some new degrading comments and jokes and yet, it's like he isn't even there.

Jongin turns to look over by Veronica's desk who turns the other way when they make eye contact. He hears the elevator doors open and a smiling Baekhyun with a tray of coffee walks in.

"Good morning everyone,yes I'm talking to you too Veronica. Oh good morning Jongin!" He walks over to him and puts the coffee down before pulling him into a hug. "I bought us some coffee. I didn't know what you liked but I stalked your Insta and you seem to like green tea so I got you a green tea latte."

"Wow thank you Baekhyun." Jongin takes the latte and sits down. "Hey Baek, what was that with Veronica?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Baekhyun smirks evilly before scooting closer to him. "Mr.Do went off on them yesterday after Max the idiot called you pretty boy. Now everyone is terrified of you and I can't help but live for it."

Jongin's mouth drops and he turns once again to face the office,all of them trying their best not to show their nerves as they work. "Well that explains so much."

"Jongin, I swear the gods sent you to me. I can finally catch a break around here thanks to you." Baekhyun hugs him again and Jongin suddenly feels angry again. How can these people be so cruel to omegas and get away with it. And how had he not known this is how his kind was being treated.

"I'm glad I can be of help to you,after all, you're the only one that's been nice to me." 

Baekhyun looks up and shakes his head. "No way, Mr.Do is very fond of you, he really said some wonderful things about you and your father yesterday. It was really sweet."

Jongin feels his face heat up. He turns to Kyungsoo's office, where said man is working on his computer. Probably hasn't noticed he's arrived yet.

"I almost thought you guys were a thing." Jongin turns to Baekhyun,his face even brighter. "What?! Am I right?!"

"No we're...I mean we're not....ugh it's a long story." Jongin slumps his face down on his hands and groans.

"Tell me everything." Baekhyun scoots even closer to him. Jongin looks up at him and sighs. "It's a long story,and we should probably get to work."

Baekhyun shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. "Well that's why we have a lunch break. You can tell me then."

Before Jongin can answer him he feels someone pat him on the back. "Jongin good morning,I didn't see you come in."

Kyungsoo is looking down at him,a kind smile on his face. "Good morning,Mr.Do." 

Kyungsoo's surname is foreign to his mouth. Apparently it's foreign to Kyungsoo too that his eyebrows rise in surprise. He seems shaken.

"Uh." He clears his throat before pushing his hair back. "I just came to ask for the list of suggestions and what you came up with yesterday." 

Jongin opens his folder and hands them over,not making eye contact with him. Kyungsoo takes it,smiles,nods and leaves.

Jongin spins back forward,trying to process this awkward transaction he just had with Kyungsoo. 

"He totally digs you." Comes Baekhyun's voice before he sits back to work. 

Jongin lets those words play in his mind,time and time again. Stop assuming. That's crazy. He could never,he made that clear. 

And yet his heart is begging for it be real. What is it about that man that drives him completely insane.

Jongin's eyes trail back to Kyungsoo's office and he stares for a while before starting his work.

This is bad. So bad. His mind just can't compete with his heart. It wants what it wants.   
That it being Do Kyungsoo.

                                     €•€

Taemin had managed to do a background check of everyone working in the DO company,and he found a lot of things that crossed with his recent case.

"So?" Sehun and Yixing are lounging in Taemin’s kitchen,Yixing rummaging through his fridge.

"Everyone checked out except those three that Jongin told us about. Max,Derrick,and Veronica." 

Yixing stops rummaging through the fridge and looks up to listen clearly.

"These three are part of an old English based clan. Their ancestors are responsible for the terrible treatment omegas had here in the west. Back before Lycanthropes exposed themselves to humans,they were a part of a secret society called LPB. Apparently they were extremely obsessed with blood purity and keeping the Lycanthrope genes intact. They would destroy nearby tribes,steal all the omegas and only let them breed with alphas,then when they conceived they would only let omega and alphas live,betas would either be enslaved or killed." 

"What the fuck were these psychos on?" Sehun cringes,putting down his glass of water. 

"They wanted the Lycanthrope race to stay pure,so when they heard that others were mating with humans they took drastic measures to prevent that. Anyone from the clan that disobeyed their law was branded as a traitor and hanged." Taemin looks up from his files,his face filled with disgust. "These three come from those families,and going by what Jongin told us,they haven't changed their views on omegas."

"Do they have anything to do with the recent murders?" Yixing asks, Taemin shrugs but takes out more files. "The omegas that have been killed were all either engaged to a human or married to one. Seems like they at least share the same values.”

"Fucking hell." Sehun reaches for one of Taemin’s kitchen knives and heads for the door. Yixing stops him. "Where are you going?"

"To kill the fucking blood purist, where else?!" Yixing takes the knife from his hand and pulls him back to the kitchen. "Are you crazy?!"

"Jongin said they can't shift right?! Good then I don't need the knife anyway." Sehun tries to break free from his grip but fails miserably. Yixing turns to Taemin,a question in mind. "How come they can't shift? I mean shouldn't their families have the gene?"

"Well turns out these particular families were even more extreme and would inbreed. We all know what happens when people do that. Their bodies were diseased and too weak to carry the gene so slowly it disappeared." Taemin explains,finding it all very repulsive.

"Well thank god they can't shift." Sehun finally stops trying to escape. "But they can still hurt us,I mean it doesn't take a genius to add two and two together. These fucks are behind the murders,we should arrest them,or better yet publicly execute them,let them watch how we shed their fucking inbreed blood.Just like they did to my fellow innocent omegas." 

Yixing stares at Sehun,a little concerned and scared but doesn't comment and turns to Taemin for a more logical answer. "We don't have any proof or leads. All that's here is circumstantial. Yes their families did dark shit back in the day but I need more." 

"Still we can't leave Jongin defenseless. He has to know about this." Yixing adds. Taemin shakes his head in disagreement."No,this will only scare him. I think we should tell Kyungsoo and ask for his help with the investigation. Ask him to let these three working there, but keep a close eye on them." 

"Okay but what if Jongin's in danger? I mean as a wolf, they have nothing on him but these omegas were killed before they could even turn!" Sehun has tears in his eyes,the recent killings having affected him, but now his best friend is in danger. Yixing reaches for his hand. 

"Trust me. There is no one who can protect him like Kyungsoo can. By what you told me,they're practically family. Kyungsoo is not one to hesitate if his family is in danger."

Sehun sighs but doesn't argue further. Yixing rubs his back,letting Sehun curl into his arms. He could hear and feel Sehun sniffing him around his neck. Omegas instinctively crave for protection,Yixing is probably letting out appealing pheromones.

Taemin smiles at them before going back to his investigation. There is only one thing not adding up. Why haven't these families been brought in yet? Why are they not even being questioned,just with their family background alone is enough for at least questioning. He is definitely getting the the bottom of this.

                                     €•€

Baekhyun stares at Jongin with watery eyes after he's done telling him everything about Kyungsoo and their relationship.

"So now you know. We're not a thing because he doesnt see me in that way." Jongin stuffs his face with lettuce and small pieces of chicken,hungry after laying out his heart for Baekhyun.

"But Jongin, people change all the time,and so do their love preferences. Yes he might have not been into you in a romantic way five years ago but that's because you were a child and his little brother." Baekhyun sets down his vitamin water and holds Jongin's hand. "But look at you Jongin,you're so gorgeous now and grown up and it has been five years. Besides there is no alpha alive,not even the gentlemen ones like Kyungsoo,that can resist us Jongin. Tell you what,starting today I'm going to teach you the art of seduction. With my help,Kyungsoo will be begging on his knees for you."

Jongin can't lie to himself anymore. What Baekhyun just said is really tempting,he wants this to happen. He wants Kyungsoo to crave him,to want him just as much as Jongin wants him. But those tiny little voices in his head,those rude and annoying insecurities at the back of his mind are telling him he’s reaching at a false hope.

"Come on Jongin." Baekhyun gives him a warm smile before adding. "Sometimes we have to fight for what we want. Of course you need to ask yourself,is Kyungsoo worth fighting for?"

Jongin sets his fork down and turns around in the break room,to Kyungsoo who's eating alone,with his laptop in front of him working away.

Jongin smiles when Kyungsoo pretty much just sets his food aside to complete concentrate in his work. That is one thing he’s always admired of the older, his passion for life and whatever he does, he always gives it his all. He chuckles at the slight furrow of the man’s thick eyebrows, Kyungsoo always looks so intimidating when he makes that face. As if feeling his gaze,Kyungsoo looks up and meets Jongin's eyes quickly turning his scowl into a smile.

Jongin turns away,embarrassed he got caught staring, he looks over at Baekhyun and nods. "He owns my heart. Count me in."

"Oh yes! Trust me Jongin,that alpha will be all yours in no time. How about we start the first lesson at my favorite sushi place after work. It's really nice and they have private rooms so we'll be able to talk freely." Baekhyun suggest,eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Sure,but is it okay if I invite my friend Sehun,he'll kill me if I leave him out of this." Baekhyun nods his head. "The more the merrier."

"Nice." They both continue eating their lunch,Jongin secretly stealing glances at Kyungsoo. 

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo sits up from his table,throws away his trash and heads to the bathroom. He’s been driving himself mad at the thought of Jongin and how the younger has been staring at him more. He also can’t get this irresistible familiar yet foreign scent out of his head and if he doesn’t find out who’s responsible he might pass out.

Ever since yesterday,his body has started to itch and just feel abnormal. He doesn't feel comfortable in his own skin,and even more so when he's around Jongin.  

He has no idea what's wrong with him,he knows it can't be his rut,he's not a teenager anymore and there's no way he's encountered his mate or his wolf would know exactly who it is. 

Anyways it's all very frustrating,he's a grown ass man for christ sakes,he can't be having these random erections while at work. 

Kyungsoo stares at his appearance in the mirror and turns the water on,splashing cold water on his flushed face. He looks down at his crotch and frowns.

Now he has a boner to deal with. Great.

                                     €•€

The rest of the day Jongin is fully concentrated in his work. The plans and designs for the building are all coming together nicely,and as much as he hates the three devils,they're on the board for a reason. Somehow they all work amazingly together,which is why the end of the day comes to a surprise to him.

"Finally." Baekhyun puts his things away in his desk and throws his coat on.

"Did you drive here?" Jongin asks,standing up and stretching his body.  "No I take the subway."

"You can ride with me then,we'll meet Sehun at the restaurant,can you give me the direction so I can send it to him." Baekhyun quickly takes out his phone and sends it to Jongin. 

"Okay let's get out of here." Jongin puts his coat on and they're both walking out. Jongin doesn't face him,but he can smell Kyungsoo's cologne as he passes him.  He can feel his hard stare and Jongin holds his breath until he's outside. 

The bastard really smells good,and it does things to his body.

"You okay?" Baekhyun asks him,Jongin nods his head and unlocks his car. "Yeah let's hurry,Sehun is a fast driver."

 

                                     €•€

Sehun does get there before them and orders for a private room. He orders a plate for himself and tells the waiter to keep the wine coming.

"May I see an ID?" Sehun gasps and looks over at the waiter. "How dare you ask me that?! Don't you know who I am?"

While Sehun is trying to get away with underage drinking,Jongin and Baekhyun walk in."What's going on here?"

"Oh Mr.Kim." The waiter seems to regonize Jongin and he sets the wine bottle down. "I apologize."

"No problem." Jongin orders for them and lets the waiter go.

"What was that?" Baekhyun sets his things down before sitting.

"My father owns this entire block,I guess they forgot your ugly face Sehun." Jongin laughs and sits beside him,hugging him tight.

"I feel bad but the dude asked for my ID." Sehun apologizes to Baekhhun for the terrible first impression. "I'm Sehun,this noodle's bestfriend,it's nice meeting you,and thanks for looking out for him."

"No problem,honestly he's been more of a help to me." Sehun makes a tsk sound before sipping his wine. "I swear if I ever meet those jerks I'm skinning them."

"I'm so sorry." Jongin tells Baekhyun before he pinches Sehun's arm. "Can you not scare my only friend at work,thank you."

"It's okay,sometimes I get those same thoughts." Baekhyun smiles. "Besides I'm not your only friend,there's Mr.Do as well."

"Oh yes,the reason we're all here." Sehun chuckles when he notices Jongin's flushed face. "I'm sure you're aware that they live together."

"Yes,I think Jongin can use that to his advantage." Baekhyun claps his hands together. "With the things I have in mind,Mr.Do won't be able to resist."

"Yes,finally someone else to help me get this virgin laid." Baekhyun chokes on his red wine after hearing this. 

"You're a virgin?!" Jongin shushes him but nods his head. "I'm only eighteen remember."

"Oh that's right,both of you guys are." Jongin looks up and shrugs his shoulders. "I know I'm pretty and fit but I really don't think Kyungsoo will be seduced by me. I'm sure he's been with many beautiful omegas and I just know that my mouth will end up ruining it with something mean or just messed up."

Sehun gives Baekhyun a look that says he's used to hearing his friend's insecurities.

"Well he's still single right?" Jongin nods his head. "That means no one has interested him enough for him to date,Jongin you still have a chance."

"What exactly am I supposed to do though? I need steps,I can't just flash him out of nowhere." Both Baekhyun and Sehun share an equally dirty smirk. "What if you do just that." 

"What?!" Jongin looks at Baekhyun and then at Sehun,who are quickly coming up with ideas for him. He really didn't think this through. Sehun and Baekhyun together are clearly a disaster waiting to happen.

"We should name this little mission." Sehun suggests. Baekhyun hums in thought. "How about we're just straight forward."

"Ooh I know." Sehun snaps his fingers and waits before letting it known. "Jonginnie and his Zucchini operation get sucked,or just zucchini for short."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jongin hisses. Sehun's eyebrows raise and he let's out a disappointed sigh. "Wow I see you need more help than I thought."

Jongin can feel a migraine creeping up as the stupidity of his friends increase. He is utterly fucked.

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo gets home after nine, having to stay a little later than usual thanks to his prepubescent body at the moment.

"Mr.Do welcome home." The maid,Misty greets Kyungsoo at the entrance. "Would you like some dinner?"

"Um has everyone already eaten?" He asks. Misty nods her head. "Yes,Master Jongin ate out and Master Junmyeon is at a dinner party right now,if you would like,we could make something for you."

"Some chicken pasta with bread would be great." Kyungsoo asks,patting his stomach. "Right away sir."

"Thank you." Kyungsoo walks up the mahogany stairs to his room. As he passes the many rooms on the second floor,he spots in front of Jongin's,his door wide open.

"Jon-"

Jongin's back is facing him. He's in the process of undressing and he's almost done,just his buttoned up shirt left.

Kyungsoo holds his breath as beautiful golden skin is revealed when the shirt slips to the floor. His eyes roam down Jongin's flawless back to his smooth bottom and legs.

Jongin,still not turning,pulls on a robe before walking further into the room,out of Kyungsoo's gaze.

"Shit." Kyungsoo feels a bit of pain as his slacks tighten and his skin begins to itch. He scratches at his neck and arms,the heat becoming unbearable.

He makes a run for it to his room and as soon as he closes the door,his entire body shifts without him realizing,knocking down the small coffee table and lamp at his side.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo's wolf grunts in pleasure at the sound of that voice. "Are you okay? I heard something fall."

When he doesn't get a response,Jongin opens the door and almost screams when Kyungsoo's large shiny night figure comes to view.

"Kyungsoo what..." Jongin states into Kyungsoo's dark blown eyes,alarmed at his state.

"Jongin please leave." Is what Kyungsoo finally says.

"But Kyungsoo you've shifted...in the house. Are you okay?" Kyungsoo shakes his large head,knocking over yet another lamp "I'm fine,I just need to be alone."

"But you-"

"Get out!" Kyungsoo yells,flaring his fangs at the younger. He can see the hurt flash through Jongin's eyes but he doesn't stop him when he finally does leave,slamming the door in the process.

Kyungsoo lays flat on the floor and whimpers. "What the hell is going on with me."


	6. 6. Blue Jeans

Jongin rushes into his house,glad that Kyungsoo's car isn't in the driveway yet. 

"Good,that means I have time." Jongin enters his house and is greeted by Misty.

"Master Jongin?" Misty stares at him,confused as to why Jongin's all flushed and in a hurry. "Would you like dinner,your father isn't home but we can make something quickly."

"No thank you Misty. I already had dinner." Jongin passes by her and walks up the stairs. "I'll be in my room,please don't come up or let anyone else of the help come up please."

"Yes Master Jongin." Misty watches as Jongin runs up to his room,face and neck flushed the color red. "I wonder what's going on?"

                                     €•€

Jongin enters his room and begins pacing back in forth,Baekhyun and Sehun's words playing in his head.

 

"What the hell are you guys planning." Jongin stares as his friends,scared of what they're about to say next.

"Jongin,you both live together. You can use it to your advantage. Look,when you get home,make sure your father isn't home or ask him to leave and tell your maids to take a rest,then you wait until you hear Kyungsoo,well smell him get home." Sehun and Baekhyun laugh at Jongin's blushed expression. "When he's nearing your room,make sure the door is wide open and start changing in front of the doorway. I promise you after Kyungsoo takes a peek at your body, he will no longer see you as a child."

 

"I'm fucking insane." He says as he looks at his face and hair in the mirror. He slips off his shoes and pants first.

"I need to prep." He grabs his favorite shine oil and pours it over his thighs and legs,trying to make them look good. "I should have gone to the gym yesterday." 

He does the same to his shoulders and bits of his back.

"Wait,my ass." He slips off his boxers and rubs a bit of oil on his butt. "Fuck,I should do more squats."

Jongin panics when he hears Kyungsoo's car drive in. He puts all of his things away and throws on his shirt and jacket before standing in front of his doorway. He tries many poses but decides to just stand normally.

As soon as Kyungsoo enters the house,Jongin can smell him. That clean,fresh,minty scent of Kyungsoo's that drives him crazy. "Come on Jongin. You can do this." 

He prepares a robe and turns his back to the doorway. His hands come up to his shirt as he waits.

Footsteps can be heard nearing his room. Jongin's face feels hot in embarrassment but his eyes are blown,his own arousal mixed with Kyungsoo's scent is enough to give him courage to do this.

"Jong-" Jongin hears Kyungsoo say his name,but he doesn't turn. Instead he throws of his jacket,leaving only his inside shirt.

With shaky hands,he undoes the three only buttons he has closed before the shirt falls to the ground. 

His entire back side is naked,exposed to Kyungsoo. He can feel the alpha's gaze on his body,but he waits a few seconds more before reaching forward for his robe and walking away to his bathroom.

Once out of view he runs into his bathroom and closes the door behind him,his heart jumping in his chest. "I can't believe I did that."

He makes his way to his tub,wanting to just sit there and think about his actions when a loud crashing sound is heard from outside his room. 

"What?" Jongin drops his towel when he hears a growl and more crashing noise.  He steps out of his room and heads to Kyungsoo's. 

"Kyungsoo,are you okay? I heard something fall."

No answer.He hesitates for a while but the sound of glass breaking pushes him to open the door. Jongin walks in and covers his mouth from the scream he's about to release. 

A tall large wolf with midnight fur and sharp claws is what he see's.Kyungsoo's wolf is standing in his room,all of his things on the floor.

"Kyungsoo what..." Jongin looks into his dark blown eyes,confused and worried for him.

"Jongin please leave." Jongin jumps slightly at the intimidating low voice but stays put."But Kyungsoo you've shifted...in the house. Are you okay?" 

Jongin steps back when Kyungsoo shakes his large head,knocking over yet another lamp "I'm fine,I just need to be alone."

"But you-"

"Get out!" Kyungsoo yells,flaring his fangs at him. Jongin covers his chest,his eyes stinging from the yelling. He looks over at Kyungsoo one more time before storming out of the room,slamming the door behind him.

"T-that jerk!" Jongin gets into his bed,hiding underneath all the covers. "I knew I was wasting my time."

How could he ever think that Kyungsoo would treat him differently after showing some skin. If anything,now he hates him more.

"Probably thinks I'm a whore,that's why he shifted."  Jongin doesn't wipe the tears that run down his eyes. He cries in his bed until he has no more tears to shed.

When he hears his father come in,he rushes into the bath,wanting to just be left alone. Sehun and Baekhyun texted him earlier but Jongin was too ashamed to tell them what happened.

He rests his head on the end of the bath,sinking his arms and legs in the warm bubbly water. "I'm so stupid."

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo managed to turn back a few seconds after Jongin left. As he was cleaning his mess,he could hear Jongin crying from the other room. He had wanted to go apologize but it's past midnight now,and he's too ashamed to show his face anyways.

He still doesn't know what's going on with his body. He made an appointment with his doctor tomorrow morning before work. The only thing he knows is that Jongin isn't a child anymore,he's grown to become a beautiful omega,someone he finds attractive,and alluring.

But also someone he can not have. He'll just have to create distance between the two. No matter how much his wolf hates that.

                                     €•€

Jongin wakes up earlier than Kyungsoo does so he doesn't have to see him at breakfast.

"The usual Master Jongin?" Misty looks at Jongin in concern,noticing the puffiness of his eyes and the redness around his nose. 

"You know what,no. I don't want my bland oatmeal or my green tea. Make me some hashbrowns and bacon and if we still have those Italian sausages I'd like two of those." Misty's eyes widen in horror at his order. "B-But Master t-the calories and-"

"I no longer care about that stuff,Misty." He shoos her to the kitchen. "And please make it quickly,I want to get to work early."

His food is ready and hot for him fifteen minutes later. "Thank you." He tells them before digging in. 

Misty calls for the help,and her aunt. "You see,I wasn't lying. Master Jongin has gone mad."

The cooks and Helga watch as Jongin chugs the tasty,but greasy food down,smilling happily.

"I think it's okay once in a while." The cook,Yumin shrugs. "Master Jongin is a nice boy,he deserves a break sometimes."

"But this is deeper than that." Misty frowns. "I know it."

They watch Jongin eat the last of his hashbrown before wiping his hands and mouth.

"Yumin that was delicious thank you,thank you everyone I'll be leaving now!" He yells before walking to his car.

                                     €•€

"What do you mean I'm in rut,Doctor?" Kyungsoo stands up from the seat in his doctor's office. "I'm twenty seven years old,how can that be true?"

"I already told you Kyungsoo,it's only possible because you have made a connection with someone. Look, you and your wolf are not on the same page right now. He feels ignored and upset,so triggering your rut is the only way he can get your attention."

"But I am my wolf! How is that possible?!" The doctor let's him throw his tantrum until he sits back down. 

"Kyungsoo,you know you've found them. Your body knows,your wolf knows,all of you knows but something is holding you back. What is it?" Kyungsoo looks up at the doctor and shakes his head. 

"No. I do not accept this answer. I have been through my rut,I slept with many omega's back in L.A and this has never happened. I'm not mated nor is my wolf. I probably just miss sex. That's it." The doctor frowns and shakes his head.

"You may do whatever you want in your life Kyungsoo,my only job is to inform my patients the problem and offer the solution. But you have rejected both. Just don't come complaining when your mate is in the hand of another...or worse dead."

"Dead?" His doctor nods. "If your mate is an omega,they will soon experience their first heat. If they do not have a partner or anyone that can help them,you know what happens."

The doctor stands up and opens the door. "If you don't mind,I have a very busy day today."

Kyungsoo stands up and walks out,lowering his head as he does.

As he drives to the office,he's thinking of what his doctor said. His mate. He imagines Jongin in the hands of another Alpha. Of Jongin in heat with someone else.

"No,he can't be." He grips the steering wheel in displeasure.

Maybe he's just grown to care for Jongin as family. He has family ties and he's just upset thinking about Jongin leaving the nest,that's all it is.  He tries to convince himself that's it,but he knows better.

He arrives at work and as he walks in to his building,like always he gets greeted by everyone. "Oh Mr.Do you have a guest waiting upstairs. He said he's your friend,Mr.Lee."

"Yes." Kyungsoo had completely forgotten Taemin was coming today. Something about helping his case. "Thank you."

He walks to the elevator and when the doors open on the top floor,he can hear laughing. Laughter he recognizes and misses.

"You're such a loser Tae." Jongin chuckles. "How do you not know how to draw a window."

"What do you mean?!" Taemin whines,looking up at Jongin whose sitting on top of his desk. "If you give me a pen and paper I'll do it flawlessly. This computer shit means nothing."

Jongin laughs again,resting his hand on Taemin’s shoulder. "Okay I'll help you one more time."

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin slips off the desk and sits on Taemin’s lap,putting his hand over his on the computer mouse.

"Like this dummy." Kyungsoo can feel the jealousy and rage running up his body. 

Taemin leans his head on Jongin's shoulder,not even paying attention to the computer screen. "You see? That's how you do it."

It's the last straw for him when Jongin turns around and their faces are centimeters apart,close enough for a kiss.

"Taemin!" He calls,a bit harsher than planned. Said male looks back and smiles before pushing Jongin up. He leans in to whisper something in his ear before walking over. Kyungsoo has to use all the force in his body not to crush his friend's skull. They walk to his office and sit.

"Thank you again Kyungsoo for seeing me today." Taemin smiles,Kyungsoo who is still tense, doesn't smile back. "So what's this case about?" 

"Right. Well we're investigating the omega murders and we might have a lead." Taemin takes out his iPad and shows it to Kyungsoo. "The thing is,these people all work here and well."

Taemin trails off, feeling wrong for almost spilling what Jongin asked him to keep secret.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo looks at the photos and then at his office workers.

Taemin sighs and turns to stare at Jongin before facing Kyungsoo again.

"On Jongin's first day here,he told me that his other omega co worker and him were harassed and degraded by these three people. One even expressed he was going to “show these omega sluts who's in charge”. Then he said some racial slurs and sexists comments."

"What?!" Kyungsoo stands up from his seat,but Taemin stops him. "Why didn't he tell me?!"

"He was scared and didn't want to make this a big deal. But these three are part of families who have history of omega abuse and hatred towards species mixing. Which is why I'm here. I ask that you let me work here for three months undercover. Let me get close to these guys,I'm sure I'll get a confession or at least a bigger lead. I also think the more shifting good guys here to protect Jongin the better." Kyungsoo nods his head. 

"Of course,his safety is important,so is this case. You can do whatever you need to stop theses dicks." He hands the iPad back and sits down,eyes trailing over Jongin.

"There is one person I'de like you to be in charge of." Taemin shows him the picture of Veronica. "We looked at all her messages and social media accounts,the girl is obsessed with you."

Kyungsoo shudders at this fact,but continues to listen to him.

"We want you to get close to her,have her believe you're interested. She'll probably spill the beans faster than her guy friends if  Manhattan's most wanted bachelor shows interest." Kyungsoo cringes in distaste but nods his head.  "When does this start?" 

"Saturday night,the MET benefit gala,your entire company has been invited to honor their work for charity,but it will be the first time these non shifters are invited to a Lycanthrope only gala. You'll go with Veronica,do not let her out of your sight. Leave the other two to me." 

"Okay,I should introduce you to everyone." Kyungsoo stands up and Taemin follows. "Attention everyone."

The office looks up,Kyungsoo purposely doesn't turn to face Jongin as he continues.

"I have two announcements today. First Lee Taemin,he's a friend of mine from Seoul,he's worked on many projects with me and he's in town for a few months so he'll be helping with this project." The office clap lightly before Kyungsoo continues. "The other announcement is one you are all aware of,we have all been invited to the MET benefit gala. We are going to be honored. I expect everyone to look their best and to behave appropriately. That's all."

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo walks back in his office with Taemin.

"So can you tell me now what happened last night?" Baekhyun scoots closer to him with a grin on his face. 

"Nothing." Baekhyun's grin falls. "And I won't be needing anymore of your classes."

Baekhyun can tell Jongin isn't in a good mood so he drops it,but he texts Sehun about it.

 

Taemin gets his own office next to Kyungsoo's but spends most of the day with Jongin. Kyungsoo has broken six of his bullet pens,now going to his seventh as Taemin leans over to whisper something again in Jongin's ear. 

"He's mine." Comes the low words from his mouth. His heart and mind are not in sync. He's disappointed in himself for reacting to Jongin's body,but his heart aches at the sight of him and his friend together.

"Could he be?" He says aloud. His doctor said he's found his mate,could it be possible that Jongin is his mate?

His smell,his smile,the times when he isn't  
being mean but actually enjoying the time they're spending together. His wolf jumps in glee whenever Jongin smiles or laughs,but he's not happy with this. He can't. Junmyeon has given him everything,he can't possibly take his son too.

                                     €•€

"So Jongin this gala on Saturday." Taemin starts,he puts his hands in his pockets and looks the other way,nervous. "Do you have a date?"

"No. Yixing and Sehun are going with me but you know those two,they'll probably show up together,why what's up?" Jongin looks up at him.

"Oh I just...do you want to go with me?" Taemin smiles at the slight blush Jongin's cheeks turn. "Um sure." 

Taemin smiles again,this time it's bigger. Sehun always tells him it's creepy and Yixing agrees,but Jongin thinks it's kinda cute.

"Cool. Is a black tux okay?" Jongin nods his head. "Alright then,I'll pick you up at 7 then."

Jongin watches as Taemin walks back into his office. Baekhyun who watched the entire thing,tries not to freak out.

The rest of the day is boring,the fun part of designing is over,now it's all measurements and math. Kyungsoo and him go without saying a word to each other,but thanks to Taemin,it's less awkward. Jongin likes that Taemin is around,he's always spreading positive vibes.

Jongin knows Taemin has feelings for him,but he's too selfish to reject him. He knows rejection hurts and he doesn't want Taemin and him to stop being friends.

With Kyungsoo,they never were friends,well maybe in the start, but Jongin has always been in love with him. He thought Kyungsoo had finally changed his view of him,but last night made it clear. It hurts but Jongin has to move on this time,for good.

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo and Jongin get home around the same time,still haven't spoken a word to each other, but dinner is served and Junmyeon is waiting for them.

"Honey,Misty told me this morning you ate a large breakfast. Is everything alright?" Jongin gives Misty a glare who just shrugs before answering. "I skipped dinner so I was hungry."

Junmyeon doesn't press on it but Jongin knows he's not convinced. He changes the subject.

"So I hear your entire company is going to the benefit this Saturday Kyungsoo,I bet they're excited." Kyungsoo nods his head. "Yes. I'm proud of them and their work."

"Of course,they're being honored for helping the community. Oh before I forget,Jongin I have a tux ready but I have it in two colors,midnight blue or velvet black?"

"I think the midnight blue will look better with those shoes I bought last week,you know the shiny ones." Talking about fashion with his father is always a good distraction from the other more personal questions he asks. 

"Yes yes dear. You'll look stunning. Wait,have you a date for it?" Well,there it is. He also turns to Kyungsoo. "Have you?"

"I-yes." Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo in curiosity. "It's a women from my office,Veronica."

"Oh good,how about you my love?" Jongin tries not to barf in disgust after hearing who Kyungsoo is going with. He turns turns to his father. "I'll be going with Taemin. He's picking me up so I won't ride with you."

"Oh how wonderful,I've always loved that boy." Kyungsoo clears his throat,not liking that at all. "Is everything alright Kyungsoo?"

"Oh yes I just,my throat is a bit sore." Junmyeon being Junmyeon orders Helga to bring him tea. "Don't want you getting sick before the event."

Once he's done eating Jongin excuses himself and walks up to his room. Kyungsoo quickly follows. 

"But the tea." Junmyeon calls for him. 

"Don't worry Master Jun,I'll take it." Helga offers but Misty stops her. "No I will,you go rest auntie."

"Very well." Misty waits for Helga to go to their room before siping on the tea herself. "Good luck Mr.Do,don't mess it up."

                                     €•€

Jongin can hear,and smell,Kyungsoo behind him but he doesn't stop.

"Jongin wait." Kyungsoo calls but he doesn't stop either. He makes it to his door but Kyungsoo turns him around and pins his hands to the wall.

Their faces are close,Kyungsoo can see and feel Jongin's mouth and breath on his skin. His eyes are dark but vibrant,and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to stare at them forever. 

Jongin also stares at Kyungsoo,breathing in. He comes to his senses though and tugs.

"Let go of me!" Kyungsoo quickly does so,feeling bad for invading Jongin's space. Jongin places his hand on his heart,having liked the touch and closeness too much.

"I'm sorry,I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. For yelling at you. I didn't mean it, I just...my wolf is mad at me." 

What? Jongin looks at Kyungsoo in confusion. 

"I never meant to hurt you Jongin,I swear I just can't control it,it's mad at me."

"So you weren't angry at me?" Jongin cringes after asking the needy question. Kyungsoo shakes his head,he walks closer but still keeps a good distance between them. "I could never be angry at you."

Jongin bites down on his lip,those words doing wonders to Jongin's heart. He can't not again."W-what about today? You ignored me,didn't even give me a glance and Veronica. You're going with Veronica?"

Kyungsoo likes that Jongin is asking about her and that he's mad they didn't speak today,but he's still hesitating on wether to tell Jongin the truth or even pursue him. "I felt bad and I was embarrassed to face you. I'm a grown man who can't control his wolf, I didn't want to face you. And Veronica is only accompanying me to this event,I barely know her outside of work."

"You hurt my feelings." Jongin admits,sounding a bit juvenile and whiny. Kyungsoo smiles and walks closer,this time they're just like before. "I'm sorry,I never meant to,I'm just a brute."

"Why are you going with Veronica if you don't like her?" Jongin asks,his eyes roaming to Kyungsoo's lip. "She's a cow."

Kyungsoo laughs,which makes Jongin chuckle too. "I have to. It's just professional,trust me I have no feelings for her." That puts a smile on his face,a smile that Jongin quickly gets rid of. Kyungsoo closes his mouth,wanting very much to laugh.

"I mean it's not like I care who you go with but Veronica really." Jongin shrugs, feigning indifference.

Kyungsoo,finding his behavior cute,pats Jongin's head gently. "I know. You're over me,I get it."

Jongin wants to deny that,he's nowhere near over him,but he keeps quiet, only responds with. "That's right."

"So what do you say,how about we put out past to a side and start new again. I hate fighting with you." Kyungsoo puts out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Jongin takes his hand,but doesn't shake it,instead he just holds it. Letting his fingers trace over Kyungsoo's palm.

"Good." Kyungsoo steps forwards and whispers closely in his ear. "Goodnight."

Jongin's eyes close and his entire body melts from his velvety voice. Kyungsoo steps back and smirks before walking to his room.

"Hm." Jongin holds his ear before walking into his room too. "I'm dead."

                                     €•€

Kyungsoo holds his face in his hands,a bit shy and embarrassed at what he just did but he can feel his wolf rejoicing. He's going to make Jongin fall for him again,and this time,he won't mess up


	7. 7.Cherry

Jongin hums lowly to the song he's playing on his phone as he gets ready.

"Master Jongin,I still think wearing a bit of makeup won't hurt." Misty rests on Jongin's bed,looking through his makeup collection.

"I don't know,I mean my suit is flashy all by itself. I guess a bit of tint and a few shimmers won't hurt." Jongin responds,knowing fully he'll probably do more than that on his face.

"I don't mean to pry Master Jongin,but what has you in such high spirits? You always hate going to these things. " Jongin bites his lips,hiding a smile.

"Oh nothing." Misty narrows her eyes but doesn't pursue it. "Help me put my suit on?"

Misty gets up and takes it out,gently separating the pieces of clothing. "Is your date Mister Lee?"

"Yes,and it's not a date,he's just my companion for the gala." Jongin doesn't understand why he had to clear that point to Misty, but he hopes she doesn't notice it.....she does.

"Your arms,Master Jongin." Jongin opens his arms and lets her put on the jacket,fixing it to his body. After she's done,Jongin walks to the mirror.

"You look amazing." Misty smiles and pats his shoulders. As Misty touches up the last little details,the door next to them is opened then closed. She hears slow but heavy footsteps and she acts fast." Oh is that Master Kyungsoo?"

"Is it?-" Misty pulls Jongin up ,and pushes him, out of the hallway, making him bump into Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo catches him, his arm wrapping around Jongin's thin waist, holding him close to his own chest.

Jongin knows he's flushed as their faces are only a few inches apart. And Kyungsoo looks good. He's always appreciated a man in a suit. 

"You ok?" He hears the alpha asks, and Jongin jumps back,clearing his throat.

"Yes, sorry,I must have tripped." He hisses the last part,turning to glare at Misty,who's too busy contemplating the hardwood floors.

"It's okay,I should look where I'm going." Kyungsoo also clears his throat,admiring Jongin's physique and face. 

"You-"  
"I-"

They both laugh awkwardly as they speak at the same time. "You first." Jongin says.

"You look really good." Kyungsoo tells him,slowly dragging his finger down the line of his jacket.

"Thank you,so do you." Jongin doesn't dare move as Kyungsoo's touch moves up to his neck. They stay close like this for a second more,both of them shy but making eye contact.

"Master Jongin, Mr.Lee has arrived." Helga announces, and the couple pull apart, both of their faces a light pink.

"Taemin is here." Jongin turns back around and smiles at Kyungsoo. "I guess, I'll see you there."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo watches as Jongin walks down the stairs and into Taemin's arms. He grips the wooden railing tightly as he looses sight of Jongin behind the door. 

Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to run after him and pull Jongin away from Taemin and claim him as his.

But he stops himself. The guilt eats at him when he gets these thoughts about Jongin. Kyungsoo knows omegas are their own person and no one owns them,but he can't help it. He wants Jongin,and he wants the whole world to know he's his.

Misty walks up to him and slowly makes her way down the stairs.

"Aren't they adorable together Auntie?" She asks loudly,hoping he gets Kyungsoo's attention.

"I suppose." Helga sighs. "I just hope everything goes well tonight. All these Lycanthrope murders put me on edge. Especially for our Master Jongin,he's too nice for his own good."

"I'de say he's tough enough to fight someone off,well at least from what I've experienced." Kyungsoo comes downstairs,and smiles at both of them. "Of course,you can count that I will be looking after him too."

Misty makes a weird,but ecstatic face and Helga just grunts.

                                     €•€

Taemin parks the car in front of the entrance and hands the keys over to the valet parker.

He runs to the other side and opens the door for Jongin,who naturally links his arm with his. They had expected a few press,but what they meet at the entrance is overbearing.

"Kim Jongin over here!" "Are you and Taemin sleeping together!"

"Lee Taemin any leads on the wolf killer?!" "Do you believe this will create tension between the two races?!" 

"Jongin over here!" "Turn around give us a smile!" "Yes gorgeous!"

"Are you wearing you father today?!" "Who styled your hair?!" "What makeup brands are you wearing?!"

Jongin and Taemin turn and smile at the camera and Jongin answers the fashion questions only before entering the museum.

"I'll never get used to that." Taemin guides Jongin into the hall and picks a glass of champagne,handing one to Jongin as well.

"What do you expect Tae." Jongin smiles,sipping on his glass. "The entire Lycanthrope and human high elite society is meeting tonight. God damn vultures."

"Let's go to our table,I think I see Sehun and Yixing here already." They head over,stopping to greet a few people. Jongin rushes to his father,who had left earlier.

"Oh darling you look amazing." Junmyeon kisses him on the cheek. "I have a few people I need to talk to,I'll see you around."

Jongin nods, walking over to his table,where Sehun and Yixing are already on their third glass of gin.

"I swear these shits get more and more boring." Sehun slurs,resting his head on Yixing's shoulder. "But I look damn good."

"Yes you do." Yixing presses a kiss to his forehead and smiles. A few servers come and place more drinks and food down.

Baekhyun arrives alone but cutely dressed. He immediately walks over to Jongin. "Hi,oh my gosh you look great Jongin!"

"Thank you,you also look good." Jongin hugs him and Baekhyun greets Jongin's friends. 

"I was so nervous about coming. I kinda went a little over my budget with this suit but I am being awarded and probably photographed so." Jongin rubs Baekhyun on the back. 

"You should have told me,I could of made my father make you something. And you do look amazing." Baekhhun thanks him and they all continue to drink and eat.

"When are we allowed to see the art?" Jongin asks,nibbling on the appetizers. "I mean the reason for this grand event is charity right?" 

"They won't start until all of Kyungsoo's workers are here. They're being awarded remember?" Taemin reminds him,laughing at the eye roll Jongin makes. 

"I'm only going to clap when Baekhyun is awarded,the rest of them can kiss my perfectly shaped ass." Baekhyun laughs but toasts to that.

Jongin looks up at the entrance and finally Kyungsoo arrives with a lousy dressed,in Jongin's opinion,Veronica.

"Jesus her lipstick is dreadful." Sehun mouths,making Jongin chuckle. "Honestly Taemin,couldn't you have assigned him a better looking date,the women's a cow."

After Taemin was introduced as a new worker in the company,Jongin,by himself,figured what was going on. He then proceeded to tell Baekhyun,Sehun and,Yixing,to Taemin's disdain.

"Sehun I've told you many times not to talk about my investigation in public and I can't help if the suspects are busted okay." This makes them all laugh loudly,earning the attention from a certain Alpha.

It seems like the head planners were waiting for Kyungsoo and his date to arrive and as soon as they're noticed, the benefit begins.

The director goes up on stage and thanks them all for coming. He then asks Kyungsoo to join him.

Jongin watches him walk up to the stage,blocking out the rest of the party but him.  
Just the way he carries himself,the way he talks makes Jongin melt.

The clapping in the room makes Jongin aware of his surroundings and he starts to clap too. He notices that Baekhyun is no longer sitting beside him,but is also standing up on stage.

"Can everyone please give a round of applause to these wonderful people for making the state of New York a beautiful place." Jongin does clap in time. He sends Baekhyun a smile and then one to Kyungsoo,who was already staring at him.

They hold the gaze until the announcer reaches to shake Kyungsoo's hand.

"Very well, three wings have been opened for tonights benefit. If you're interested in a certain painting we will take your name and your donation. Please enjoy the night,thank you very much."

Jongin and his friends stand up and each take a glass of wine before walking to the art isles.

"Are you planning on buying more than one today?" Sehun asks,pulling Jongin next to him. Jongin looks at his phone and shrugs. "I have enough for three but I don't know how high these other people are willing to go."

Each painting can interest more than one person,which is why the highest bidder is the one who gets to take it home.

"Still if I don't like anything I'll just buy one,I heard this year the money is going to a women's shelter." Sehun explains,looking around at the weird paintings.

"Ooh I love that one!" Taemin points at a dog painting,but he's not the only one over there. Derrick and Max are hanging around so Jongin knows what's up."I'm going to see how much the highest bid is okay Jongin?"

"Sure have fun,I'll be around." Jongin follows Yixing and Sehun but soon is pushed back as the third wheel when they hold hands and kiss every now and then.

So by the end of the evening,Jongin is walking alone with his glass of wine. Nothing is catching his attention. Not even the nature paintings. 

He walks into a new isle and immediately a painting of a man, with half of his side human and the other lycanthrope painted dramatically with dark and light colors, catches his eye. Their expression is sad and conflicted about something,but what makes the painting stand out from the rest is the gory view of two bleeding hearts in each hand. The caption on the plate bellow reads 

LOVE   
One and the same,but different all the way. Hearts divided will only bring sorrow. Trust both hearts,not as superior but as equal,as one.

"It's nice isn't it?" Jongin looks over to see Kyungsoo,staring intensely at the painting. He smiles at Jongin and places his hand on Jongin's back.

"It's gorgeous." Jongin doesn't move at all,he keeps his eyes on the painting,too nervous to meet Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo though,does moves his gaze towards Jongin and nods. "Yes,he is."

"Where's your date?" Jongin tries not to purse his lips at the thought of Veronica with Kyungsoo.

"Apparently talking about her past and family background was not what she was expecting and after turning her down she left." Kyungsoo sighs. "Although I know I should have tried harder, for the case and all,but she was just awful and stank of lavender."

"You hate lavender." Jongin states. He lived with Kyungsoo for a long time,he knows his likes and dislikes. 

"Yeah,you remember that?" Jongin's cheek flush as he nods his head. "Well my head was starting to hurt. You know I prefer cherry."

Kyungsoo drags the rs' in cherry and looks down at Jongin's ruby tinted lips. Jongin let's out a shaky breath before turning back to the painting. Soon a member of the benefit comes forward. "Are you both interested?" 

"I am." Jongin takes out his check book. When Kyungsoo does the same he pauses. "Me too." 

"Very well,Mr. Kim you may start the price." Jongin nods his head. "3,000." 

"Very well,3,000 Mr.Do?"

"6,000." Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo,who has a smirk on his face. Jongin crosses his arms but doesn't back down. "10,000."

"Mr.Do?" Kyungsoo tries not to chuckle as they both fight it out. "20,000."

This continues for a bit longer,they've also attracted a group of watchers.

"40,000 dollars!" Jongin raises his voice,looking at Kyungsoo in the eyes. Kyungsoo smirks again before...."100,000."

Jongin stands there in shock. Was this going to go on the whole night?!

 

"Sold to Mr.Do for 100,000. If you wish to follow me,we will deal with the check and address of the painting."

Kyungsoo steps once,before turning to stare at Jongin and offering his hand.

"What?" Jongin didn't mean for his voice to sound rude,but he really wanted that painting.

Kyungsoo doesn't respond,he simply offers his hand again.

Jongin stares at his hand,hesitating whether he should take it or not. 

He does,and Kyungsoo gently pulls him with him. They stop at a grey door,and when the worker opens it,it's a large warehouse with many other historical artifacts. Kyungsoo let/ go of Jongin's hand and mumbles a "one moment."

Jongin in the meantime,walks around the large space,admiring the art.

"Very well Mr.Do,where will we be taking the painting?" Kyungsoo proceeds to give his address. "Is it true that you also arrange it in the home?"

"Yes. All you must do is tell us where." Kyungsoo nods his head and writes down the details. "The help in my home will be of your assistance as well. I would like it if it were done immediately."

"Very well Sir." Kyungsoo finishes signing things off before going to look for Jongin. He finally finds him behind a few shelfs "Hey all done?" 

Kyungsoo nods his head. "You're a jerk you know. I really wanted that painting."

"I did too." Kyungsoo,taking advantage of the secludedness and privacy,slips his fingers into Jongin's, before stepping closer to him. "Why did you like the painting so much?"

Jongin looks down at their fingers,his brain yelling at him to step out,but his body answers differently. He can feel his face burning and he's a bit lightheaded but he answers. "I could feel the emotion the artist wanted. I know it's hard connecting fully in love when you're Lycanthrope. There's always that question of,are they my mate or where is my mate. Even though your 'human' heart is in love with another,your wolf never lies. It can be hard to bear not being with that person. Because it's what you want. It's the only thing that will ever satisfy you completely. Like the painting,there's no reason to divide the hearts. You must combine them,if you want to be truly happy."

Kyungsoo is drowning in Jongin's words. All of that hit him right in the chest. That's exactly what he's feeling on the inside. "Jongin."

Jongin looks up,a little embarrassed of his love rant. "Yes?"

"I think my hearts are finally one." Jongin doesn't get to respond with words because Kyungsoo has him locked in his arms,lips pressed to his.

Jongin makes a small sound, like a whimper, before giving in. Kyungsoo grabs him tighter by the waist to be closer. He can’t help it. Those plump cherry lips have been driving him mad all night.

Jongin lets Kyungsoo deepen the kiss. When he feels tongue he makes one of those little whimpers again, which Kyungsoo has found out he adores. 

A decent amount of time passes before they pull apart. They're both panting and flushed.

Kyungsoo is the first to speak. "I'm I-I should have asked but I just...I couldn't wait any longer."

Jongin still doesn't say anything,a bit in shock at what happened. He's been dreaming about this for a long time and it finally happened. He has to know why. He has to know if this was a joke or just a sprint of lust."Kyungsoo I-why?" 

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo kneels his head,and starts to play with his hands. "Um,I know I have no right to your heart now,after the pain I made you go through but I want you. My wolf wants you. I don't think love is enough to describe what I feel."

Jongin is now even more speechless. Did he just say his wolf wants him? "You can't-I mean can it-?" 

Kyungsoo rests his forehead on Jongin's and nods. "I know,yes."

Jongin bites down on his plump lip before jumping into Kyungsoo's arms "I want you too."

Kyungsoo laughs as he pats his small back. He finally has the man of his dreams in his arms. He noses at his neck and his entire being relaxes. He does it some more,scenting his neck,his head,even his chest.

"What are you doing?" Jongin has a bright smile on his face as he lets Kyungsoo do whatever it is he's doing.

"I'm scenting you." Comes Kyungsoo's answer. "I want the world to know that you're mine."

Jongin giggles and in return starts doing it to him as well. They play around with each other for a little while longer before Jongin gets a text.

"It's Taemin,he's looking for me." Kyungsoo makes an annoyed sound and Jongin just sends him a sheepish smile.

"I don't like Taemin." Kyungsoo confesses. Jongin pinches on Kyungsoo arm lightly. "But he's your best-friend."

"Ok fine . I don't like him being around you." Jongin's heart leaps at the adorable sight of a pouting Kyungsoo. He knows they'll have to talk about this more seriously but for now he'll enjoy the sight.

"I have to go see him,and you should also go and talk to the guests. You are the honored one." Jongin starts walking to the door,a gloomy Kyungsoo trailing behind.

"Fine,but no more lap seats or close hugs with Tae." Kyungsoo once again doesn't let Jongin respond as he places a kiss at the back of his neck before running out,leaving Jongin behind.

"I'm so dead right now. I'm dead and this is heaven." Jongin murmurs as he walks out,back to the gala. He finds his friends quickly.

"There you are,jesus Jongin where have you been an-" Sehun stops abrubtly and pulls Jongin closer. "Why do you smell like a rutted alpha?"

"Ssh shut it please." Jongin whispers. "I-I some things happened. I'll tell you later."

Sehun wants to protest but Taemin walks up to them. "Hey Jongin. I was so worried,thank god you're okay."

"Yeah sorry,I got lost." Taemin doesn't seem convinced but he nods his head. "Are you ready to go home?"

Jongin nods and let's Taemin escort him to the front. When their car finally arrives,they leave.

The ride is quiet,and a bit awkward. Jongin's sure that Taemin can smell Kyungsoo’s alpha scent on him but he hasn't asked anything.

Jongin thanks the heavens when his house finally comes to view.

"Well thank you for taking me.You're a real life saver." Jongin smiles,he pats Taemin on the shoulder before getting out of the car. He hears Taemin also do that and he sighs quietly.

"Jongin,before you go in I want to give you something." Jongin looks at the small red box Taemin has in his hand. His eyes widen and he can feel his head going light and dizzy.

“Don't freak out,it's not a ring it's a necklace. It's connected to my system back at work and home. It can read the emotion of fear and desperation. This way I'll know if you're in trouble."

Jongin let’s out a sigh in relief and hopes Taemin doesn’t take offense. "Thank you so much." 

"Just don't get it wet." Taemin walks closer to him with the necklace undone. He gently wraps it around his neck and hooks it.

"I knew the silver would look better on you." He hears the beta whisper.

Jongin steps forward and turns around to face him, holding the necklace between his fingers.   
“Thank you.I guess I'll see you Monday at work." 

“Yeah.” Taemin gives hims a warm hug and Jongin knows he has to leave now. So as naturally as possible Jongin waves goodbye to the beta before rushing into his house. 

Once inside he closes the door behind him and sighs.

"Long night Master Jongin?" Misty is smirking at him as she dusts away at the vase in the center of the room. "You seem a bit..flushed."

"No I'm fine." Jongin runs a hand through his hair before walking up. "Oh by the way you missed a spot Mist."

Misty tries not to laugh as she watches him go up to his room.

 

Jongin starts undressing the moment he's inside his room. He doesn't turn on the lights,having learned his room by memory. He does turn the bathroom light on to wash and moisturize his face.

As he pats his face in,the light of his bathroom illuminates a bit in his room and something catches his eye.

"No he didn't." 

In the center of his room,where a painting of a dog Jongin made when he was ten used to be,the benefit art work is hanged,in the most gorgeous golden frame Jongin's ever seen. He stares at it in awe as it compliments his entire room. 

Jongin doesn't know if he wants to cry or jump up and down on his bed.All this time,all his insecurities,his crying tournaments at night that would lead to deprived sleep and nightmares,all of the shit he went through over this man,it all led him to this. 

He's still in love with Kyungsoo. And. He's Do Kyungsoo's mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for the feedback


	8. 8. Million Dollar Man

Jongin wakes early in the morning, a large grin adoring his puffy face. He takes a long time to get ready, mostly just zoning out in bliss as he remembers last night's events.

He feels like he's dreaming his most vivid fantasy. There's a weird flutter going on in his stomach at the thought of facing Kyungsoo again. Jongin doesn't know how any of his friends or even his father will react to them.

He's Kyungsoo's mate,and although Jongin has yet to go through his first heat and claim Kyungsoo back,he already loves him. A small part of him, deep inside still believes that maybe, the alpha made a mistake. Maybe Kyungsoo is just going through some hormonal things and it just so happens that Jongin is who he's lusting after.

"No." Jongin speaks out loud, pushing those dark thoughts down. Once he's ready, Jongin walks down for breakfast. 

Kyungsoo is already there,a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. Jongin looks around to see if any of the help are around, when he spots none, he and up to kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek.

The alpha looks up surprised but smiles at the sight of his sweet Jongin. He pulls the omega down on his lap,for a kiss on the lips. Both giggling at Jongin's high pitched squeak.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin wails,quickly standing up and looking around.

"Sorry,I just can't resist you." Kyungsoo chuckles and continues to drink his coffee like nothing happened. Jongin sits beside him and leans closer to ask. "So,are we.....are we going to...tell the others about us?"

Kyungsoo turns up to look at him in confusion. "We're mates, of course we are."

Jongin flushes, his cheeks red in embarrassment and nods his head. "But Soo,what about work,and my father. Who's going to tell him?" 

Kyungsoo sets his phone down and reaches for Jongin's hand. "Don't worry about what others are going to say. We are meant to be together Jongin."

Jongin can feel his eyes prickling with tears so he nods his head, too afraid of his voice breaking.

In return Kyungsoo gives him that gorgeous smile he used to see everyday back then. The smile he fell in love with.  "You're right. I'm just....it's so surreal." 

Jongin can see guilt flash through Kyungsoo's eyes after confessing that. "I'm sorry Jongin. I never meant to hurt you. I just..."

"I know." Jongin stops him,not wanting to talk about it. He knows they'll have to. Jongin wouldn't call it trauma but maybe humiliation that he went through. Although he knows Kyungsoo is now his. Deep down he's waiting for all of this to slip from his grip and just vanish. Kyungsoo isn't unaware and wants to push it forward but Jongin quickly sits straight,scooting over a seat, 

"Oh you're both still here?" Comes Junmyeon's chirpy voice. "You both better get going or you'll be late,the city traffic at this hour is a nightmare." 

"You're right." Jongin grabs a small muffin and chugs down a glass of water before putting on his coat and leaving.

"That boy!" Junmyeon scoffs. "Didn't even greet his own father."

"Right." Kyungsoo also rushes with his coffee before stepping out as well.

Junmyeon whines when the front door slams shut and he's left to eat alone. Misty comes over to set down a cup of tea.

"Did you see that? Something is off with those two." Misty shrugs her shoulders,feigning ignorance. "I'm sure they're fine Master Kim."

"Yeah just rude that's what." Junmyeon pouts as he blows on his tea,while Misty mini fist pumps.

€•€

Jongin arrives at the office,not bothering to greet his co workers.Usually Baekhyun gets there a few minutes after him. As he sits and gets comfortable,he notices a new desk in front of his. "Weird."

He turns to look if Taemin is in yet. He is. He walks over and knocks. "Yes?" 

Jongin smiles and walks in. "Oh Jongin hey,what's up?"

"Mornin Tae, I noticed there's a new desk in front of mine. Do we have a new employee?" Taemin nods his head and stands up,his eyes roaming down to Jongin's neck.

"Sorta. He's undercover,like me." Taemin closes the door behind Jongin and then walks to his desk.

"He's a beta,really nice guy. He'll be starting tomorrow. Kyungsoo has many business projects coming up so he won't be fully available,I thought it would help to have an extra agent around here. He'll be in charge of Veronica. I feel like out of the three of them,she's the most dangerous. I've been hanging around the other two and although they're fucking bigots,they're just idiots. All they talk about is sex and beer."

Jongin rolls his eyes,the thought of the three devils being part of the omega murders infuriates him. "Figures,I bet they have yet to get laid."

"Yeah they remind me of Yixing when he was younger. Of course Oh Sehun shaped him up right."

Jongin laughs,feeling a bit better now. After last night,he thought things would be weird between them. It's not like they both don't notice the gigantic elephant in the room. 

He hopes the news of Kyungsoo and him won't affect their friendship. "Okay well I should go back to my station before they start talking."

"Yeah." Taemin reaches to hold his wrist before retreating his hand.

 

Jongin spots Baekhyun and Kyungsoo when he steps out. Kyungsoo gives him a weird look before staring back at his laptop,and Baekhyun gives him a smile.

"So how did it go last night? I think I heard someone say you and Kyungsoo were fighting over an art piece." Jongin sits down,fidgeting with his fingers under his desk.

"Yeah sorta. We were just playing around." Jongin ignores the sneaky grin Baekhyun makes. "Then I went home."

He decides to keep the rest of last night a secret,at least for now.

"By the way,what's this desk for?" Jongin explains it to him in a hushed tone and the omega nods his head. 

"I hope he's handsome." Baekhyun gushes,resting his chin on his palm. Jongin shakes his head before getting to work.

 

€•€

Kyungsoo rubs at his temples as he shifts from his work to his own investigation on the three white devils.It's what Taemin said Jongin calls them apparently. 

The more he digs up he see's something is off. Neither Max nor Veronica had a public coming of age ceremony. They don't have any recent Lycanthrope medical records or pharmaceutical prescriptions. Mostly all of the Lycanthrope race take special vitamins for their bodies,even the non shifters, but neither of them have any.

Besides their well known family name in the Lycanthrope community,the only other indication that they even carry the wolf gene are their birth certificates. But even that is fishy.

It says they were delivered in their own homes,only one other person besides their parents can confirm their true race and that is the OB-GYN doctor that delivered them. Which does not come as a surprise when it's the same one for two of them. "So what does that mean for Derrick?"

Kyungsoo looks out the glass windows of his office,eyes staring at Max and Veronica.

"What are those two hiding? And what is Derrick's role in all of this?" 

His gaze then lands on Jongin and his instincts start to kick in. He has yet to punish those three for the years of horrible treatment to omegas. But now it's personal. Jongin is dear to him. 

He will do anything to keep his mate safe. His mind starts racing,thinking of what to do before he stops to smirk.

"I know just the person."

€•€

When lunch comes around,Kyungsoo is no where to be found. Jongin,feeling a bit disappointed,follows Baekhyun into the break room. To add to Jongin's foul mood,the three devils stop by to talk to them.

"Hey Baek baby,how about we go hang in my car,have a little fun?" Max rests his hand on their table,licking his lips like a dog.

"Oh you poor thing." Baekhyun starts,holding a hand up to his chest. "If you're looking for a easy lay,try the desperate hag behind you in the red."

The entire room tries to muffle a laugh when Veronica shakes in fury and Max cringes away from her. "Shut it you filthy omega!"

Baekhyun shrugs that off and snaps back. "I guess you're not worth an easy lay either Veronica,maybe you should try being...I don't know, pleasant?"

"Why you.." She makes her way towards him,hand out ready to smack but she stops in her tracks when she notices the black aura surrounding Jongin. He's giving her his deadliest glare,almost like he's begging her to try to lay a hand on his friend.

"Jesus,were you really planning on hitting me?!" Baekhyun shakes his head and turns to munch on his chicken wrap.

"Let's go." Veronica hisses,the two idiots following behind her. 

Taemin walks in just as they're leaving,amused at the look on Veronica's face. He walks over to Jongin and sets his food down." What's up with them?" 

"Baekhyun here told the pig,Max,off by insulting the cow,Veronica,and the kitty cat, Derrick, just watched from the sidelines." Jongin sums up,making the two of them laugh loudly. "I swear Kyungsoo owns a fucking zoo."

"What are you then?" Taemin asks playfully.

"Me? I'm a bear of course. Cuddly but savage." Jongin turns to Baekhyun. "What about you?"

"Hmm many people say I look like a chipmunk. So I guess that but with sharp teeth." He explains,puffing out his cheeks imitating it.

"I see that." Taemin chuckles,poking one of his cheeks. Baekhyun quickly undoes it and turns away. 

"I think we all know what you are." Jongin smiles.

"Of course,I'm a tiger." Taemin flexes his arms,making both of the omegas burst into tears of laughter.

"You're no where near a tiger. We all know the only animal for you is the sloth what with how slow it takes you to do anything." Taemin's mouth stays open,a look of lifelessness filling his eyes.

"Oh please stop my stomach hurts!" Baekhyun wails,resting his head on the table.

"Okay okay." Taemin sighs,a smile creeping up on his face. His heart races when Jongin clings to his side from the laughter.

"Let me eat you two." Jongin breathes,wiping his eyes before taking a bite of his salad.

 

€•€

Kyungsoo enters the dim lighted club,the scent of booze and sex quickly invading his sense of smell. He walks past the bar,and straight to the main floor,his eyes roaming for his meet up.

As he's looking around,a few of the club workers and strippers come his way,recognizing him.

"Hi handsome,wanna private room?" "Please,men like him have class,come with me instead daddy." "Mr.Do only deserves the best,pick me."

"I'm sorry lovelies,this man isn't here for your services."

Ah there she is. He turns around and faces the woman he's been looking for. "Irene."

"Do Kyungsoo." She smirks walking up to him.

"Finally I found you. Ever since that night in L.A you disappeared." Kyungsoo states. "Your hair is longer."

"They're extensions. And sorry about that night,you know how life is." She winks and blows on the gum in her mouth. "It's not like I left you alone. You had that pretty brunette boy begging to bed you." 

"What about you? That tall girl what was her name? She was all over you." Kyungsoo trails off.

"Seulgi?" Irene flashes her hand,a large ring on her engagement finger. "Yeah,life."

"Oh wow,congratulations." He steps forward to give her a hug,having missed his friend. 

Kyungsoo met Irene in California. After his down fall with Jada she left and he was alone in the big city.Then his wolf decided to go into it's first rut. He had no idea where the Lycanthrope commuting hanged,that is until Irene came around and hooked him up. They both clicked instantly,and he was relieved to have someone around him that didn't want to fuck. Irene made it clear that dicks were a major turn off for her.

Through out the four years of their friendship,Kyungsoo figured out Irene wasn't a regular woman. She's a part of an ancient secret organization that their very own warrior Danali formed in her time. They promise to protect the Lycanthrope community,even from Lycanthropes themselves.

Irene is blood descendant of Danali,making her the leader of the entire group. She's dangerous but loyal,and only a bit crazy. But those are the reasons Kyungsoo is here. "I'm sure you've missed me Soo but I know that's not why you're here." 

"Clever as always. Do you think there's somewhere more private where we can talk?"

"Yeah follow me." She leads them to the upper part of the club. They enter a room and she locks it behind her. "What's up?"

Kyungsoo sits on the long sofa and sighs.

"I'm sure you've heard of the omega murders." Irene's entire demeanor changes,a deadly glare adorning her face.  "Of course I have,but the sons of bitches behind it cover up nicely." 

"Well then you'll be pleased to know that I have three suspects for the murders working for me at the moment." Irene finally sits down and crosses her legs.  "Speak." 

Kyungsoo hardly ever feels threatened by a fellow alpha,but the look in Irene's eyes is frightening. "They're a part of the older European families. Addington,Emsworth,and Gresham. Sound familiar?" 

"The blood purists are behind this?" Irene hisses,her hands forming to fists. 

"We're not sure yet,but Max Addington and Veronica Emsworth are very vocal about their hatred towards the new law for omegas. They also made it clear that foreign omegas are the lowest of the low. Look as of right now,we have no evidence for a case,which is why I need your help. Yes the FBI are doing their best but I know you and your group are better. Please just keep an eye on them. I have people dear to me that I need to protect,but also the rest of the omegas,those bastards need to pay."

"Don't worry Kyungsoo,anything right now is better than nothing. I'll personally check them out." She smiles and pats his shoulder. "I smelled someone on you earlier but now I'm more than sure,Do Kyungsoo have you found the one?"

"He's amazing Irene." He grins,looking down at the floor. "And I have failed to protect him. I don't know what I'de do if anything ever happened to him."

"Don't worry,I promise you we won't let them out of our site." She assures him. "You're cute when you're in love Do Kyungsoo."

"I'de say the same but I cherish my bits." Kyungsoo teases,making her laugh. 

"Oh,one more thing,about those three,I'll need you to show them a little of what you got,just a little bit,we need them alive remember?" Irene smirks,flipping her hair back.

"Oh we'll show them. Leave it to me,but now tell me about this omega."

 

€•€

After he finished eating,Baekhyun left to take a thirty minute nap,leaving Jongin and Taemin alone.

Things got awkward rather quickly, between them, both too nervous to speak. Finally Taemin clears his throat and gives Jongin a smile

"So I have tickets to the symphony this Friday night. They'll be playing a few disney classics,since I know you love disney what do you say w-"

"Jongin?" A tiny sigh of relief escapes him when he hears Kyungsoo's voice. "May I see you in my office please."

Jongin nods and stands up,"Sorry Taemin,I'll catch you later ok."

Taemin stands up, and nods slowly. He stares at the smile on Jongin's face. As long as he’s happy, that’s all that matters.

                                     €•€

Jongin closes the door of Kyungsoo's office and throws himself into his arms.

"Hey baby,miss me?" Kyungsoo chuckles,pulling the man closer. He scrunches his nose at the stink of Taemin that's all over Jongin,he needs to fix that. Kyungsoo presses his nose up Jongin's neck and face,rubbing it in. 

"Kyungsoo you smell off?" Jongin pushes him off,giving him suspicious look.

"Oh,I went to meet an old friend,she's an alpha and engaged." Jongin seems to relax a little,but presses his face around Kyungsoo's chest,trying to find any other smell. "Trust me my love,I would never be unfaithful."

"I know,I just missed you at lunch." Jongin doesn’t add how he awkward it was to be with Taemin. He loves his best friend and the beta has always been so sweet towards him. The last thing he wants to do is break their friendship and Kyungsoo’s.

Jongin holds the necklace Taemin gave him in his hand and Kyungsoo notices.

"Did something happen with Taemin?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No,yes. I just....I wish he didn’t have feelings for me.” Jongin pouts. “Am I selfish for not wanting to keep him away?”

Kyungsoo’s skin crawls in jealousy at Jongin’s truthful words but he cautiously answers his omega. 

“No, he’s your friend, he’s my friend too. So I know he’s an amazing one. But you have to tell him the truth, he’ll understand." Kyungsoo presses a kiss on Jongin's pout.

"That's easy for you to say. You’re not the one who’s going to break his heart.” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin before stepping back and pulling him softly to the door.

Jongin's eyes widen when Kyungsoo opens it,the entire office is coming back to work from break

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" They all turn to stare at Kyungsoo. Taemin and Baekhyun look over at Jongin who has his face in his hands. "As of today,I want everyone to be aware that Jongin and I are mates and if anyone has a problem with that you can talk about it with me."

Kyungsoo's eyes glaze over at Taemin,giving off his best 'back off' glare. The beta doesn't show any emotion and Kyungsoo almost feels embarrassed at his actions. He shrugs and walks back into his office.

He then hold Jongin against him,pushing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

No one is going to take his mate from him,no one.

                                     €•€

Jongin works in Kyungsoo's office for the rest of the day,not wanting to face his friends just yet. But time to leave comes and he knows he can't stay cooped in here forever.

"Let's go." Kyungsoo offers his hand,Jongin nods and shuts his laptop shut before taking it. 

When they come out,Baekhyun and Taemin are waiting outside,everyone else has left.Jongin can see Baekhyun's huge toothy smile and he groans.

Taemin on the other hand,looks like his dog just died.

"So." Baekhyun starts,bringing his hands up to his chest.

"So." Jongin smiles,nodding his head before leaning on Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

"Yes! I knew you could do it! Oh I'm so happy for you Jongin. I told you it was going to happen." Kyungsoo smiles,deciding Baekhyun deserves a raise. "Isn't it great Taemin."

"Huh,oh yeah." All three of them can feel the blue mood from him. Kyungsoo struggles with his guilty and happy feelings at the whole situations. 

But his alpha wants to be cruel so as to rub more salt in his wound,Kyungsoo wraps an arm around Jongin and leans in to press a kiss. "Would you guys like to come over and have dinner? We'll need all the support we can get when we tell his father." 

"Oh sure!" Baekhyun agrees immediately. Taemin takes a while but agrees as well.

"Cool,I'll give you ride Baek." The omegas start walking out,Baekhyun gushing in glee.

Taemin starts to follow but Kyungsoo stops him,holding him back by the arm.

"We need to talk."

                                     €•€


	9. 9.White Mustang

Taemin looks at Kyungsoo,and slowly pulls back from his touch. "I don't understand."

"Stop playing dumb Tae." Kyungsoo hisses,annoyed at the nonchalant attitude Taemin's giving him. "I know you have feelings for Jongin. But that has to end now. We're mates."

"I love Jongin." Taemin whispers, he looks down at the floor before facing Kyungsoo again. "I really do, but more than me being happy, I want him to be happy."

Kyungsoo nods and levels down his alpha pheromones to a minimum.

"And I can't deny that you make him happy." Taemin smiles sadly. "I love the both of you, you're my bestfriend Kyungsoo. I don't want to loose you either so I would never come in between your happy relationship."

Kyungsoo nods his head again, feeling a lump stuck in his throat. He really can't add more stress to his plate without dying.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up." Taemin's demeanor changes drastically and Kyungsoo has to raise back his alpha pheromones just to level the beta down but Taemin keeps his serious stance. "I will not stand by and just watch if you fail to make him happy, and that's a promise."

Kyungsoo's fists tighten but he doesn't argue. Because if there can be someone else out there fighting for Jongin's happiness too, then he'll take it. "I won't fail." 

"Well, for Jongin's sake let's hope that's true." Taemin smirks patting Kyungsoo on the back before leaving.

Kyungsoo watches Taemin walk away,fighting the urge to pull him back and punch him in the face but also hug him and thank him.

He does neither.

€•€

Throughout the car ride,Baekhyun sneaks a few stares at Jongin,dying to know exactly how it all happened.

"I know you're staring,weirdo." Jongin chuckles. Baekhyun sighs is desperation. "You'll just have to wait until we get there so I can tell you and Sehun at the same time. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Can you at least answer me one thing?" Jongin sighs but gives in. "What?"

"Is he good in bed?" 

"You're an idiot." Jongin breaks a little bit harsher the next time he has to stop.

€•€

Jongin had texted his father that a few of his friends were coming over so he's sure they'll be enough food for everyone when they all arrive.

And when Jongin and Baek enter his home, ,Yixing and Sehun are already inside, relaxing in their own little world. 

Yixing notices them first and gives a nod before telling Sehun, who stands up to press a kiss on Yixing's cheek.

"Finally." Sehun and Baekhyun follow Jongin up to his room to talk.

"Wow your place is amazing." Baekhyun gushes. Jongin smiles. "Thanks."

"So enough of the secrets,tell us exactly what happened." The two of them are eagerly waiting for him to start. When Jongin does,each of them comes up with different questions. It's silly really,but it warms Jongin's heart that they're just as happy for him as he is. 

"This is so romantic." Baekhyun chimes. "I think the painting looks amazing in here by the way."

"Thanks." Sehun quickly changes the mood of the questions. "Did you ever try what we taught you?" 

"W-hat?" Jongin blushes from head to toe,wanting to hide from embarrassment.

"Oh my god you did!" Baekhyun shrieks,fanning at his face. "What happened?"

"I did what you told me and undressed near my door. I guess it was too much for him that he shifted right in his room." Jongin holds his burning face in his hands and frowns. "That's it,I never tried it again."

"Well,well,well,I guess we underestimated our pure Nini." Sehun teases. Baekhyun then comes up with an even more pressing question. "Have you ever seen him naked?"

His quietness answers for him and the both of them are cracking up on the floor. "Oh my god Jongin!"

"I didn't mean to see him! One day he walked out the bathroom practically naked and the tiny towel he did have fell. Helga and I witnessed it." Jongin pouts.

"Helga too!" Sehun laughs even harder on the floor. Jongin watches them both with beady eyes and sighs. "Are you two done?"

Sehun clears his throat,calming his heart before asking. "One last thing."

"What!" Jongin knows it's going to be another gag question.

"Is he....big?" The two of them start cracking up again.

"I hate you,the both of you." 

The three of them are interrupted by a soft knock from Misty. "Dinner is served master Jongin."

"Alright let's go." They walk down to meet everyone else. Junmyeon is sitting at the far end of the table,everyone else takes a seat next to him on each side. 

Kyungsoo decides to sit beside Jongin,and holds his hand underneath the table. Kyungsoo's palms are a bit warm, Jongin concludes it's because he's nervous. Now he's getting nervous too.

"My Jongin told me all of you were coming tonight a few hours ago so I apologize for the fast whipped dinner. You lot never come over and visit me,only to see this one." Junmyeon pouts,making Jongin rolls his eyes. His father can be such a drama queen. 

"I know,we're so sorry Jun. Jongin did tell us you needed time to work on your collection,which turned out fabulous. I can't wait for the rest of it at fashion week." Sehun tells him,raising his glass in hand.

"I'm done with it so please come anytime,do bring your mothers over as well,I haven't spoken to them in a while." After that,everyone makes small talk of their own. Jongin doesn't believe his father knows what's going on but he suspects something is up by the way he turns to look at him.Especially since he's sitting next to Kyungsoo. Without complaining.

As soon as the food is served,Jongin gives Kyungsoo a glance. He'd rather Kyungsoo do all the talking.

"Junmyeon,there's a reason we are all gathered here tonight." Kyungsoo wipes his mouth before turning to stare at Junmyeon. "Um...well Jongin and I...we love each other. I want to be with your son. We ask for your blessing."

The entire room falls silent as they wait for Junmyeon's response. Junmyeon's smile slowly fades as his eyes widen in shock. 

"Well?" Jongin speaks up,hand coming up to hold Kyungsoo's. "What do you think?"

"I think." Junmyeon pauses and looks over at the table and then at Jongin. "Don't you think this happened too fast?"

Immediately Jongin's stomach sinks to the ground. Junmyeon's not happy about it,and he's hiding his dislike by asking these questions.

"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo asks,tightening his hold on Jongin's hand. 

Junmyeon rearranges in his seat and faces his son. "Well I feel like just yesterday you were both fighting like cats and dogs and now you're dating? Also Jongin you just turned eighteen. I'm sure you want to experience a bit of your youth before you make any rash decisions."

"It's not a rash decision. I've loved Kyungsoo for a long time,you know this." Jongin starts,standing up. 

"I'm not referring to your feelings Jongin I...." Junmyeon's eyes turn to meet Kyungsoo's. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Neither of you."

"Is it about Kyungsoo? Do you doubt his feelings for me?" Jongin didn't mean to sound accusing,but he can't help but notice it in Junmyeon's voice.

"Jongin I don't think this is the moment or place?" Junmyeon's tone is calm but dangerously low.

"No I think it's an amazing time. Everyone here will find out eventually. Why are you against this?" Sehun gives Yixing and Baekhyun a deer caught in the headlights look and they slowly start getting up,but Jongin turns around to stop them. "Oh please don't leave,stay. That way I won't have to explain this again!"

"Jongin enough." Junmyeon frowns. "And I'm not against you or Kyungsoo I'm just concerned. He hurt you once."

Kyungsoo rests his hand on Jongin's back and faces Junmyeon. "I know. And I'm so sorry about it,but I swear to you I had no idea he had feelings for me. I would never deliberately hurt him,you know that Junmyeon."

"Well then help me understand how the both of you got together? I'm just confused." Jongin turns to look at Kyungsoo,pushing him slightly to talk.

"Ever since I arrived in Manhattan,my body and wolf have..reacted to Jongin. I visited my doctor and he told me it's probably my wolf claiming my mate. At first I thought that was impossible,but after spending more time with Jongin,I realized I couldn't be away from him. I know this sounds like I'm a lust crazed alpha ready to pounce on a young omega,but it's not like that. I would do anything for him. I swear it." 

Junmyeon doesn't say anything,but Jongin knows he's having an internal battle about it. His fathers were mates too. But the alpha had left them as soon as Jongin was born. He knows his father is still hurting about that. "I see." 

"I'm sorry I didn't come tell you earlier,father and that I've been kinda distant lately. I know you don't want me to get hurt,but I also know you don't want to loose me either. And you won't,I promise." Junmyeon pouts his lips,eyes watery and nods.

"Okay. But just remember, you're all I have left,Jongin."Jongin moves past Kyungsoo to hug his father,who's sobbing on his shoulder. Kyungsoo joins in on the hug,and before he knows it they're all joining in. Kyungsoo leans back,and holds Junmyeon's hands. "So,do we have your blessing?" 

"Yes." Junmyeon holds both of them,and wipes his tears. "Of course."

After that they sit back down to eat. Junmyeon asks for a bottle of champagne and Misty,gladly brings it over,a large smile on her face.

"To the new couple." Junmyeon toasts,everyone raises their glass. 

After dessert is served,Taemin takes his glass of wine and walks to the sliding doors,stepping out to the cool air. Jongin excuses himself and follows Taemin. 

Kyungsoo watches but doesn't stop him. He knows he can trust both of them. And the last thing he wants to do is make a scene in front of his friends and Junmyeon.

 

Jongin clears his throat and walks up to his friend. "Hey." 

"Hey." Taemin gives him a small smile. Jongin sips his drink and they stay silent for a bit before Taemin speaks up. "I'm happy for you."

"Tae." Jongin looks at Taemin and he knows his eyes are watering. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"Jongin, you have nothing to apologize for.  If you really want to blame someone, blame me. I've been in love with you for years now and never grew the courage to tell you. I can't resent Kyungoo for beating me to you." Taemin holds Jongin's face softly, and smiles. "I want you to be happy Nini, please just be happy."

Jongin nods his head, feeling his tears fall and the beta just wipes them away. He then pats Jongin on the head and makes his way to leave but Jongin stops him.

"Can we still be friends?" Taemin smiles and nods. 

"Always." 

Taemin decides to leave after that, and before Jongin can even enter the house again, Kyungsoo is on him, rubbing his face in Jongin's neck and head.

"Soo what's wrong?" Jongin chuckles, letting the alpha do whatever he wants. 

"Why did you let him scent you." Kyungsoo groans, continuing to rub his scent on Jongin.

"I didn't." Jongin chuckles and after what feels like forever Kyungsoo steps back. "There."

"Alphas." Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah but you love me." Kyungsoo presses a kiss to Jongin's mouth and the omega all but melts into it.

"Ooh we should probably go." Sehun chuckles, pulling Yixing back inside. 

"Crap." Jongin pulls back to glare at his friends.

"Yeah you're right." Baekhyun adds, his cheeks a little pink from observing. "Is it okay if you give me a lift?"

"Sure,let's go. Goodbye Junie." Sehun presses a kiss on Junmyeon's cheek before walking out.

"Helga!" Junmyeon yells,his voice weak and tired. "Yes master?"

"Prepare me a warm bath,please." Helga nods. "Yes Master."

Jongin and Kyungsoo stay back, quietly kissing and just enjoying each other's presence. They sit on Junmyeon's backyard furniture, Jongin in Kyungsoo's lap.

"So today didn't go so bad." Jongin nips at Kyungsoo's lip and the alpha nods his head, resting his fingers on the small expanse of skin on Jongin's waist.

"It went better than what I expected honestly." Kyungsoo shudders and Jongin looks down at him in confusion.

"Exactly what were you expecting?" Jongin asks, a small smile on his face.

"I thought Junmyeon was going to slap me, and then kick me out and prohibit me from seeing you." Kyungsoo confesses, and Jongin bursts out laughing.

"Soo, what are we? A melodrama couple?" Jongin chuckles. "How could that ever happen?"

"I don't know I guess I was just expecting the worst." Kyungsoo pouts, pulling the omega closer so he can rest his head on Jongin's chest. "I can't live without you." 

Jongin can feel his heart race and he just hopes Kyungsoo doesn't notice the affect his words have in him.

"Kyungsoo I-"

"That's weird." 

The couple speak at the same time and Jongin lets the alpha go first.

"There's something off about your scent." Kyungsoo leans closer and Jongin blushes when Kyungsoo's hands raise higher than his waist.

"What? I thought you got rid of Taemin's smell?" Kyungsoo shakes his head, continuing to smell until he stops abruptly, freezing in place.

Noticing the change in his boyfriend, Jongin stands up. "What's wrong?"

Jongin I can smell something different on you. I think.... I think you're in heat ."

 

€•€


	10. 10. Ride

Jongin is sitting in his doctor's office,his father beside him. His doctor walks inside with a small file in his hand and a smile.

"Okay Jongin,I'm sure you and your father are aware of the symptoms of an omega's heat?" Jongin nods his head. 

"Yes I do. Hot flashes,extreme headaches,body pains and of course lust."

"Yes,I know omegas of your status take suppressants until you find a suitable partner,although sometimes these pills do more harm than good. But with the recent killings,I have been recommending omegas take it. We want you all safe and I hate saying this but hidden. Just yesterday I had three omegas in my clinic with signs of sexual abuse." His doctor gives them a sad look and sighs. "We have yet informed the public but it won't be long." 

"This is terrible." Junmyeon leans closer to his son and reaches for his hand, his father instincts immediately on. "Who would want to hurt us?! What have we done?" 

"Father it's not that simple. The FBI are doing everything they can to figure that out." Jongin responds,he turns to his doctor and smiles. "I won't be needing the pills though, I have someone who can help me."

"You have a partner?" Jongin's cheeks flush as he nods. The doctor chuckles and Junmyeon pouts. "Very well. It's important that you both stay close in case you start it. An omega's first heat with a partner is the most important. Especially if it's long term."

"I will,thank you."Jongin and Junmyeon stand up,heading to the door,but the doctor stops them. "Please,stay safe." 

"We will."

€•€

Kyungsoo stares from his office,as Taemin introduces the undercover FBI agent to the rest of the office.

He has yet spoken to Taemin after their chat,but he knows he'll have to at some point. Especially about the case. There's also Irene and what she reports.

Kyungsoo turns to his work,quickly forgetting about everything else. This home for orphan kids has been really good for him. Besides Jongin,this project is the only other thing keeping him sane. He knows the entire community is scared,almost in denial that this is happening.

The Lycanthrope government are having a private meeting Friday night,and he has been invited,so is Taemin. It seems like they may have a lead,he'll have to consult with Irene.

Kyungsoo looses his train of thought when a warm velvety smell meets his nose. He stands up to confirm his thoughts and he's right.

Jongin is walking his way,a small smile on his face. Kyungsoo opens the door before Jongin can and greets him with a kiss on the head.

"So how'd it go?" Jongin slumps in Kyungsoo chair and pouts. "I’m in heat."

Kyungsoo,reading his sour mood,carefully asks. "You know just because you're in heat, doesn't mean anything has to happen between us right? I care about your health but if you're not ready that's okay. It's your body Jongin."

Jongin shakes his head and stands up from the chair. He walks close to Kyungsoo and places his hands on his chest. He then leans so his mouth is pressing against his ear. "You know I want you."

Kyungsoo holds the younger by his waist,and presses another kiss on his head. He's been learning that Jongin can be a big tease. "Then why are you pouting?"

"It's those killers. They're not only murdering but raping omegas and it just makes me feel so mad and  useless. You and Taemin are working so hard to help our community, but I'm more worried about my own life and I hate it. I'm scared."

Kyungsoo holds Jongin's face up by his chin and kisses him softly. "I won't let anything happen to you,or your father. And there's so much any of us can do. Please promise me you wont do anything, Im begging you."

"I promise." Jongin nods his head,but doesn't move away from his firm hold. A soft knock on the door is what interrupts them.

"Oh sorry Mr.Do but the new guy and Taemin want to meet with you." Baekyun reports,giving them both a sultry wink. 

"Let them in." Kyungsoo orders, pressing one more kiss on Jongin's head before sitting down.

"Yes sir." Baekhyun let's the door open,and both of the men come in. As soon as the door closes,a thin layer of awkwardness fills the room.

"Uh, it's really nice to meet you Mr.Do." The newbie speaks up first, shaking hands with Kyungsoo.

"Same here, Agent...?"

"Jonah, I'm a beta and a member of Taemin's team." Jonah's gaze then turns to Jongin who's still in the room, sitting a bit away from them. "You must be Jongin."

Said male looks up and gives Jonah a small smile. "I'de say you're more beautiful than the pictures the press takes."

Jongin blushes and both Kyungsoo and Taemin tense up, immediately standing in a way that blocks Jonah’s gaze towards Jongin.

"Right. So about the case, I told Kyungsoo that today during a doctor visit, my doctor informed me that there have been rape cases too and she doesn’t think these are random both victims were omega.” 

“Earlier this morning, the FBI checked in on the rape kits and we found something.” Taemin looks at Jongin and hesitates but Kyungsoo signals for him to continue. “We tested the DNA in the semen and one was positive for human...the other victim...it was Lycanthrope.”

“What?!” Jongin’s eyes widen and he quickly gets up, clinging to Kyungsoo.

“Are you sure?” Jonah asks, and Taemin nods his head. “But then that would mean...”

“Yeah we have a few dirty Lycanthropes."

"Despite this being horrifying, it makes sense.” Jongin blurts. “Dirty Lycanthropes or not, our governors haven’t done shit to protect us, and I think they haven’t for a while now. “ 

"What makes you think that?" Jonah asks,a cold stare flickering in his eyes.

“Well I don’t know if any of you’ve noticed but we just passed a law for omegas to have equal rights as betas and alphas and it’s 2019! Our kind has existed for centuries and it’s taken this long for them to come up with a law to protect omegas who fucking carry the entire Lycanthrope race if you ask me!”

“I didn’t notice before and like an ignorant fool I cheered and celebrated with the rest, but once I left my little bubble I realized that omegas are not welcomed in neither worlds human and Lycanthrope, so the sooner we start realizing that the faster we can solve this.”

“I thought it was a happy celebration.” Jonah responds. “And you’re wrong, our leaders do care about omegas, they have always see that they’re taken cared of.”

"Right, to keep us barefoot in the kitchen and pregnant and ignorant.” Jongin sneers, stepping towards the beta. “Listen Jonah, if you think omegas suck the leader’s cock just because they made one new law in favor for us then you and me are not going to get along."

Kyungsoo and Taemin flinch at Jongin’s vulgar talk and Kyungsoo wants to interject but Jongin raises his hand in rejection. "Also,last time I checked the Lycanthrope government and its employees don't get paid by humans. They get paid by the community,mostly the elite shifting families. So I suggest you consider everyone as a suspect. That is your job,no?"

Speechless, Taemin and Kyungsoo only stare as Jongin glares Jonah down.

Jonah,realizing he's lost,clear's his throat and nods. "Of course. I apologize. I just come from an old school family home."

"Oh yeah?" Jongin smirks. "Well we live in different times Jonah. I think you need to come to terms with that."

"Yes." Jonah simply answers and Jongin rolls his eyes before turning to look at Kyungsoo. "I should start working."

Jongin leans forward to kiss Kyungsoo,who's still speechless and a bit aroused before walking to the door. "Oh one more thing,are you a shifter Jonah?"

"No sir." He answers. Jongin chuckles, clicking his tongue. "Well next time you say something stupid like that,you might want to make sure there aren't any shifting omegas in the room,because I swear it took all the strength in me not to bite your head off."

With that he smiles and leaves.

Jonah turns to Kyungsoo and Taemin,both with unreadable expressions. 

"Look kid if you're looking for back up,I'm afraid you have no support here." Taemin raises his hands. "But maybe your new coworkers might share some of your same ideas."

"I'm not a bigot." Jonah defends. "I'm just old school. I believe we were all made to serve a purpose."

"I advise you keep away from Jongin then." Kyungsoo warns. "He may be a snobby rich kid from Manhattan,but he's also a manifesting werwolf. And when he feels threatened,well let's just say cooking and cleaning don't come to mind."

Jonah frowns and turns to stare at Jongin.  
"I guess I'll be I'm moving desks."

€•€

Jongin struts to his desk and sips on the green tea latte Baekhyun got him. "So how's the new guy,he's cute right?"

"No way." Jongin shakes his head,eyes wide. "He's a total jerk. He believes in the Lycanthrope government and the old ways and that I should not have a say in anything,especially if it means defying the government because I'm just a pretty omega who doesn't know shit."

"Yikes,I'm disappointed but not surprised." Baekhyun shrugs. Jongin looks at Baekhyun with guilty eyes. 

“Baek, I’ve really failed my race haven’t I?” 

"Jongin, you haven’t failed anyone. It’s not your fault people hold prejudices against omegas.” Baekhyun smiles softly. 

“But I am in a position to help, I have the money, the influence and I’ve done nothing and now omegas are dead and I-“

“It’s not your fault Jongin.” Baekhyun whispers softly. “And you can still help.”

“You’re right, I will.” Jongin has set his mind. In the Elite community whenever an omega is declared,they all celebrate in joy. He‘s always been taught that he could be whatever he wanted to be,no matter his Lycanthrope race.

But no he’s opened his eyes to a real issue. Omegas are still being discriminated against,and no one at the top is talking about it,well until their own are being killed.

€•€

Kyungsoo quickly walks towards the black Bentley parked behind his building. He fixes his coat before entering.

"Kyungsoo."

"Irene."

"Do you have something for me?" Kyungsoo asks,taking the large cigar Irene had in her mouth before. She nods.

"I had one of my girls follow your workers. Turns out they all meet at the woman's house for about two hours before heading their separate ways." She then hands over her iPad to show him. "We took photos of everyone entering and leaving."

Kyungsoo swipes through the photos,not recognizing any of the faces until... "I know this man.”

"Okay,maybe he’s been at one of the communities functions or galas?” Irene suggests,taking the cigar back. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No you don't understand. This man is working for the FBI. He started his undercover today."

"Well maybe he decided to start that night." Irene adds,but Kyungsoo is only getting more suspicious. "No. That would blow his cover. If he joins them at this secret meeting and then also appears at their work place as a new member of the team? They would see right through it. Besides my friend introduce him to the trio. Why would that be necessary if they were already acquainted?"

Irene shrugs her shoulders as she blows out some smoke. "I don't know man,looks like someone has some explaining to do,but I promise you we'll keep track of them."

"Thank you." Kyungsoo sighs. "You're the only I trust now."

"Same here." She raises the cigar before blowing on it. Kyungsoo slumps his head back. What is going on?

"Thank you Irene,I'll see you soon." He says goodbye and walks back inside to his building.

By the time Kyungsoo gets back to the office,everyone is gone. He'll have to meet with Taemin as soon as possible to talk about Jonah and what he just found out.

He goes to get his things,checking his phone for the time. A notification displays on his screen. It's from Jongin.

Nini:When r u comin home? I miss u 💕

Soon,he replies back. He finishes putting his work away and jogs to his car,wanting to be with his lover too.

                                     €•€

Jongin smiles when he see's Kyungsoo's reply. He puts his phone down and brings his cup of tea up to his mouth. 

After much thinking, he’s finally decided that he wants to apologize for how he treated Kyungsoo before. At the time,he felt right and vindicated for his actions. But now that he looks back at it..he was being childish and rude.

The door opening makes him put his tea down and run down the stairs.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo looks up and before he knows it he has a cuddly Jongin in his arms.

"I could get used to this." Kyungsoo expresses,earning himself some kisses on the face and lips.

"I missed you." Jongin pouts. "You left thirty minutes before closing and you didn't answer my calls."

"I know,I can explain." Kyungsoo pulls his boyfriend up to his room. He sets his laptop down and takes off his coat and shoes,all while Jongin nervously sits on his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just the first time I've been in here." Jongin blushes. "Well besides that one time,but that didn't count."

"Oh." Kyungsoo looks around his room. Jongin smiles before saying. "I decorated it you know. I decorate all the rooms in this house."

"That's why I like it so much." Kyungsoo leans down to kiss him and Jongin seems to relax. "So where'd you go after lunch?"

"I met up with a friend. Her name is Irene. She's uh... she's a part of an ancient secret organization that Danali herself formed." Kyungsoo explains."Being a blood descendant of Danali,Irene is the leader of the group. I met her in Cali and asked her to look into this case. I met with her today for updates."

Jongin's mouth is wide open and his eyes are dazzling. "I always thought that group never existed. I mean my father would tell me these amazing stories but I always thought they were fantasy but it's real....Can I meet her?!"

Kyungsoo laughs but nods his head. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"God, Sehun's going to flip!" Jongin gushes. "I'm guessing I should keep this a secret though."

Kyungsoo nods his head. "It's for the best. At least until this is over."

Kyungsoo sits down beside Jongin,removing his tie and wrist watch in front of him. Jongin just rests his head on his shoulder and hugs one of Kyungsoo's thick arms.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out. Kyungsoo looks over at him and frowns. "For what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." Jongin whines,hiding his face in Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo rests his hand on Jongin's bare thigh and asks. "What are you sorry for baby?"

"Well you know-"

"Mr.Kyungsoo?" Helga's voice interrupts the moment and they both move back a little from each other. Jongin motions to the door and Kyungsoo goes to it. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor waiting at the parlor. She says she's an old friend." Kyungsoo frowns,not knowing who it could be. Irene? No she would have called before hand. 

"She said it's important she see's you."

"Fine I'll be there in a second,thank you." Kyungsoo turns back to Jongin and presses a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"You have any idea who it might be?" Jongin asks. Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Not a clue."

"Okay well hurry back,kay? We have a few things we need to talk about." Jongin responds.

"I will." Kyungsoo kisses him again before walking towards the parlor. A women with black hair,her back facing him sits on one of the chairs waiting.

"Hello?" The woman hears him and she stands up before turning. "Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow and his mouth twitches into a deep frown when he recognizes who it is. "Jada? What are you doing here?"

“Kyungsoo, I-I fucked up.”

Before he can react at all,Jada is moving towards him,crashing herself against him.   
                                     €•€

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tag this as a mystery I think...Anyways sorry, major angst coming up.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are curious about their age Kyungsoo and Jongin have an nine year age gap. Jongin is now eighteen and an adult and Kyungsoo is 27.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways Follow me on tumblr @kaisooeverything.
> 
> Kudos and comments are most apreciated❣️


End file.
